


Wildest Nightmare

by Blahstoise



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Relationship, Home Invasion, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Loudcest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Nudity, Situational Humiliation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahstoise/pseuds/Blahstoise
Summary: A cruel gang of home invaders forces Lincoln and Lori into an intimate situation. As Lincoln confronts his most shameful fantasies, Lori must keep the guilt from overwhelming them both if they are to survive a night of trauma.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. A Night Of Terror

“Aw yeah, you're going down now!”

“Not if I take you down first, Lincoln!”

Lincoln Loud and his older sister Lori sat on the couch, playing a video game with one another. It was a fighting game, the latest in one of Lincoln's favorite series, and the two had been playing for nearly three hours. Lori was surprisingly good considering she usually cared more about golf and her dates with Bobby than she did about gaming, but Lincoln had won the majority of their matches, and he was about to win another one.

“Oh no, this controller's messed up!”

“Yeah right, Lori! Here's the finishing blow!”

Lori's character was tossed into the air in a shower of sweat and blood, and “KO” appeared on the screen in large red letters. Lincoln celebrated, Lori sighed, and another match was in the books.

“That was a close one, wanna go another round?” asked Lincoln, as soon as the disappointed look had disappeared from his sister's face. Lori sighed, then took out her cell phone and looked down at it.

“Midnight already? Actually, it's almost 12:30,” said Lori with a sigh, looking over at Lincoln. “Sorry, but I think it's time for you to go to bed.”

“Okay,” replied Lincoln with a yawn, setting down his controller and getting up from the couch.

“Just like that, huh?” Lori asked, smirking slightly. “Not going to make a scene about how unfair it is that you have to go to bed?”

“Well, it is pretty late, and I'm pretty tired... and c'mon, you know I don't throw tantrums like that anymore! I'm in middle school now, I'm not some little kid.”

“I know, I know...”

“What about you? No drill sergeant uniform? No whistle?”

Lori rolled her eyes, standing up and watching as Lincoln began walking toward the stairs. She followed him, mostly to make sure there wasn't anything he needed before hitting the hay.

“I don't do that kind of thing anymore either,” said Lori. “Actually, I kinda cringe a little when I think about how I used to treat all of you guys while I was babysitting... I mean, it worked to get you all to behave, but looking back, I was a real jerk.”

“Guess we could be kind of a handful ourselves,” replied Lincoln as he turned back toward his sister.

“It _is_ a lot easier to keep things under control when it's just you here,” said Lori.

Lori actually hadn't planned on babysitting Lincoln for the weekend. It was a rare weekend when she was free from studying and playing golf for Fairway's team, and she planned on heading to Great Lakes City to spend time with Bobby. It was only when her dad called at the last minute, asking Lori to come babysit Lincoln so that he could attend a chef's convention while Rita took the girls to a “Strong Girls Of America” conference. Lori needed the extra cash her parents promised her, so she took the job... though another reason she agreed to babysit Lincoln was so she could spend some quality time with him. Though Lori loved all her younger siblings equally, she had to admit that she had more fun with some of them than with others, and Lincoln, despite his quirks, was one of Lori's favorite people to spend time with. They'd already spent the day playing video games and catching up on DVRed shows together, and Lori planned to spend all of Saturday doing fun things around town with him, letting him pick most of the activities.

“Well, I'm really enjoying spending time with you,” said Lincoln, smiling graciously. “I never imagined I'd be excited to have you babysitting me all weekend, but things have really changed in the past year, haven't they?”

“I'm glad they did,” said Lori. “Good night, little bro.”

Lincoln leaned in and hugged Lori tightly.

“Good night, sis,” Lincoln replied. “See you tomorrow.”

Lori watched Lincoln go all the way up the stairs to his room, then went back to the couch and put the game away. As she cleaned up the living room and got ready to go to bed herself, Lincoln had already changed into his pajamas and was curled up snugly in his bed, excited about just what Lori had planned for them when he woke up. It really was late, and he let out another loud yawn.

_I'm really glad you came back for the weekend to babysit,_ thought Lincoln.  _I'm almost old enough that I don't need a babysitter anymore, so if this is the last time, I'm really glad it's you._

As Lincoln wrapped the covers around himself, warmed by thoughts of his older sister, he fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

-

Lincoln awoke to a loud, sharp bang echoing through the wall. He sat up, blinking his eyes, wondering what he could've possibly heard. Then, there was another bang. It sounded like someone was slamming into the wall, and seemed to be coming from some distance outside the door.

_What's happening?_ Lincoln thought to himself, continuing to clutch the sheets and blanket tightly to his chest. There was another, slightly quieter bang, and the sound of muffled voices could then be heard. One voice sounded gruff, the other voice was much lighter, and almost sounded like...  _Lori?_

More banging, more voices. Lincoln thought he could make out some of the shouting. The gruff voice, of which there seemed to be more than one, was shouting things that sounded like orders, or sometimes swear words. The voice that sounded like his sister was shouting as well... and Lincoln almost thought he could make out phrases like 'get out!' and 'don't touch me!'.

_That definitely sounds like Lori! What's going on in there?!_

Lincoln began to tremble as he got up out of bed and nervously walked to the door, accompanied by the sounds of more thumping and screaming.

_Maybe it's just her computer? She's watching a movie?_

Lincoln quickly dismissed that idea... the bangs and thuds were far too loud and far too close to be coming from a computer speaker. It almost seemed like the walls were shaking. Lincoln reached out and grabbed the doorknob. As he dead, he could hear several loud screams, followed by tearing noises and then mostly silence. He could still hear the gruff voices, and some quiet thuds, but things seemed to have calmed down. The only thing that hadn't calmed down was Lincoln's heartbeat... it felt as if his chest might burst, and he had to catch his breath as he began turning the doorknob.

“Lori...?” Lincoln whispered quietly after opening the door. The hallway was empty, and the house seemed dark, lit only by a dim light coming from downstairs. Lincoln could hear more banging, but it seemed to be coming from below now, and was further away and quieter than the earlier sounds he'd heard. He thought about going down the stairs in pursuit of the noises, but then he could see the light coming from under the bedroom door. _What if she's hurt? I have to help her..._

Lincoln quietly tiptoed to the door of the bedroom Lori once shared with their sister Leni. Since Lori had moved away to college, it was now Leni's room, but Lori still slept there whenever she was visiting.

_I wish the others were here..._ thought Lincoln. He wanted to call out Lori's name, but he feared whoever might be downstairs.  _What if it IS the others, and they're home early and playing some kind of prank? Yeah... stay positive, Lincoln. Everything's gonna be okay._

Lincoln turned the knob, and sighed with relief when it didn't turn out to be locked. As scared as he was to go into the room, not knowing what he might find there, he was glad that he'd be getting answers soon.

But when Lincoln finally opened the door and looked inside, he saw something that shocked him to his core... an image that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. When he saw what awaited him, he started to call out Lori's name... but his mouth could only form a loud, sharp gasp.

Lori was seated in a heavy wooden chair placed in the center of the room. She was trapped there by many layers of duct tape wrapped around her body and the chair, just below her chest and just above her waist, pinning her to the chair and pinning her arms behind her back. Her wrists were behind the back of the chair, crossed and secured there with many more wraps of the shiny silver tape, while her legs were spread and taped at the ankles to the two front legs of the chair.

The fact that Lori was tied up was frightening enough to Lincoln... but not nearly as frightening and shocking as the state she was currently in.

Lori had been stripped entirely nude. Her clothes, including her bra and panties, had been removed and tossed into a pile on top of Leni's bed. Lincoln's mouth hung open as he continued to gasp, and his eyes were almost as wide. Stunned into a state of near shock, he was barely able to bring his eyes up to meet hers... and Lori's expression was equally shocked and equally terrified, her eyes wide open. She screamed, a scream muffled by a strip of tape that was tightly sealing up her lips. It wasn't a scream of embarrassment that Lincoln had seen her like this... it was a warning. She screamed at Lincoln to get out, though the tape made all efforts at speaking completely indecipherable. She begged him to turn and run... but Lincoln, seeing his sister in such a terrified, desperate condition, began to walk forward.

“L...Lori...! What happened? Are you okay?”

Lori hadn't been hurt, though her bare breasts were slightly reddened with several pairs of hand imprints, as if someone had been groping her. Her entire body was slightly slick with sweat, no doubt from the intense struggling Lincoln had heard before. She screamed at him again, desperate to warn him about the other people in the room.

_Lincoln, get out! Run! Get help! Go, now!_

Lori's frantic cries only served to beckon Lincoln forward. As embarrassing as it was to see his older sister naked, he was determined to get her out of this situation... not realizing he was walking into a terrible situation of his own.

“It's okay, Lori, I'm getting you out of this...”

As Lincoln reached forward, Lori lunged forward in her chair and screamed a final warning. Her toes wiggled frantically, just half an inch from the ground as she tried to tip her chair forward to get to Lincoln.

“Lori? Are you-”

A large hand, covered in white latex, clamped itself down tightly over Lincoln's mouth, and in the same motion, lifted him high into the air. As Lincoln screamed and struggled against the set of big arms holding him tight, another masked man, slightly smaller than the one currently holding Lincoln, emerged from behind the trapped boy.

“Hey, guess there was someone else here after all!” said the masked man, clapping his own gloved hands together and turning to Lori. “Was hoping we'd be all alone with you for a while, but I guess your little brother just had to play hero. He is your brother, right?”

Lori's frightened face contorted slightly with anger, and despite the fact that she was tied, gagged, naked, and alone with several masked and armed intruders, she began to fight furiously against her bonds, shouting and swearing at the men to let her brother go. Lincoln, screaming in terror into the hand covering his mouth, was putting up an equally valiant fight, but neither one of the two Loud siblings was getting anywhere. Lincoln and Lori's eyes met again, but upon catching a brief glimpse at his sister's nudity, Lincoln blushed hard and looked away.

_Why did you take my sister's clothes off?_ Lincoln shouted, managing an angry glare at the man holding him before resuming his struggles.

“This kid's a real fighter!” shouted the man holding Lincoln, struggling slightly to keep him under control.

“Yeah, so's his sister,” said the other one, pointing at Lori who was still struggling in her own chair. “Man, this is a hell of a show. Think maybe we should make some popcorn?”

The intruders shared a laugh, while Lincoln and Lori kept at it. The two exchanged another frightened look, and Lori ceased her struggles for a brief moment, trying to reassure Lincoln as she looked warmly into his eyes.

_It's going to be okay, Lincoln. I promise it will. I'll do anything to keep you safe._


	2. Struggle To Survive

Lincoln wasn't even slightly reassured by Lori's look. Instead, he was nearly overwhelmed by fear, and he continued to struggle and yell, desperate to get free and get away... scared for himself, but absolutely terrified for Lori.

After a minute or so, two more masked men came into the room. One was about as tall as the one currently holding Lincoln, while the other was the shortest of the four, with a slightly stocky build. The intruders were all wearing black ski masks that concealed everything but their eyes, and identical white latex gloves. Two wore t-shirts, two wore sweatshirts, three wore blue jeans, and one, the tall man who'd just come into the room, wore baggy brown pants with numerous pockets.

All four of the men were armed with pistols, and were absolutely ready to use them if their captives resisted in any way.

“So you did find another one,” said the short man, walking in and watching as Lincoln continued to struggle. “Rest of the house is clear... they don't seem to have a lot of good stuff here either.”

Lori shifted uncomfortably in her chair, growling at the insult. Did these jerks even know who they were robbing? Then again, the fact that they'd stripped her almost immediately after invading the house indicated that if they couldn't find any valuables, or even if they could, they were likely looking for a little something extra on the side.

_And now they've got Lincoln too,_ Lori thought grimly, praying that they wouldn't hurt him.  _Lincoln, just stop fighting... I know you want to protect me, but just do what they say... let them do what they came here to do and they'll let us go. Whatever they want from me..._

Lori twisted in her bonds again, shivering at the thought of what the intruders wanted. She could hear her brother putting up the fight of his life and wearing himself out. She wanted to call out to him to stop, but she knew he wouldn't, not as long as she was in danger.

“Hey kid!” said the man still holding Lincoln, gripping him more tightly now and trying to make him understand that it was pointless to keep struggling. “If you promise to behave yourself, I'll put ya down. What do you say?”

_No, no!_ shouted Lincoln, twisting back and forth and continuing to scream under the man's thick hand.  _Don't hurt Lori! Don't hurt Lori!_

“You're starting to piss us off,” said the short intruder, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Lori. “So stop fighting and let's talk this out like men, huh?”

_Lincoln!_ Lori called out, looking into his eyes and appealing to him to stop. 

Seeing the gun, seeing the other three men, and seeing that even Lori seemed to have given up made Lincoln finally realize that he couldn't possibly fight off these four grown men. Resigning himself to whatever they had planned, he bowed his head and nodded.

“Remember, kid, if you scream...”

The man holding Lincoln turned him toward the man pointing a gun at Lori, not having to state his threat to get Lincoln to understand.

“Mmhmm...” Lincoln nodded, and finally the hand was lowered. He coughed a couple of times, and as soon as he was set back down on his feet, he began trembling. He'd never been this scared in his entire life, and he could see that Lori was just as scared as he was, which only served to amplify his terror. “What... what do you guys want?”

“You know what we want,” said one of the men, gesturing to pretty much everything in the room. “We're here to rob your house. Valuables, money... we're gonna tear the place up, take all the good stuff, and leave. If you two cooperate, we won't hurt ya.”

Lincoln took another look at Lori and knew that the intruders' intentions weren't that simple. He knew exactly what else these four armed men wanted... his parents had given him the talk a couple years before, and he knew all about the 'birds and the bees'. Lori had been stripped completely, even her panties had been removed, and Lincoln was pretty sure where those red marks on her breasts had come from... though whenever he looked at his older sister, guilt overwhelmed him and he had to look away. He'd seen her naked a few times before, though always by accident after he'd accidentally caught her coming out of the shower or while she was changing. Every single time, she'd gotten annoyed and had yelled at him, and he'd turned away red-faced and humiliated. This time was different... and so much worse. Lori didn't look annoyed with him this time... instead, she looked terrified of what these twisted intruders were going to do to her.

And Lori... she knew exactly what was going through Lincoln's mind. She knew that Lincoln knew what they wanted from her... and it made her situation all the worse.

_Lincoln... whatever they do to me, none of this is your fault. Please, don't try to save me. ...I just hope they don't make you watch._

Lori was on the verge of crying, but fought off the tears to spare Lincoln any anguish. There'd be plenty of time for her to cry when the men were carrying out their plans... though she hoped she would have the strength to defy them, even if she knew she couldn't stop them.

But Lincoln, nearly ready to cry himself, was determined to protect Lori... and he would try to help her in the only way he could possibly think of to do so. Pushing back his pride and his fear, he looked around the room at all of the intruders, and with quivering voice, he began to make them an offer.

“P-please...” stammered Lincoln, looking around the room at the four men. “If you leave my sister Lori alone, I'll... I'll... I'll suck all of your dicks.”

_What?!_ Lori muffled, her eyes widening in horror.

“Or I'll... I'll bend over, and all of you can go up my butt,” said Lincoln. He was wincing as he made his desperate plea, but his fearful eyes showed his complete sincerity. He really would've been willing to do anything to protect his sister. Lori, meanwhile, was now furiously protesting, shaking her head rapidly and shouting muffled cries of 'Lincoln, no!' and 'Don't even think about it!' over and over again, especially as the intruders seemed to be mulling over her brother's offer.

A few seconds later, all four men started laughing.

“Nice of you to offer,” said the man in the baggy brown pants, still laughing slightly as he spoke. “But we're not into little kids.”

“Yeah, or guys either,” said the other tall man. Lincoln's shoulders slumped, though a small part of him was relieved that these guys weren't actually going to take him up on what he'd told them... and a larger part felt guilty about his relief.

“We prefer girls... girls like your cute sister.”

As the intruder said this, he walked over to Lori and stroked a hand through her blonde hair. She cried out and twisted in her bonds, trying to get away from him, only for the man to then reach down and caress her bare shoulder. As Lori's discomfort with the situation increased by the second, Lincoln could only watch in horror.

“Stop it!” shouted Lincoln. He tried to reach Lori, only to be once again held back by the man who'd grabbed him before. He continued to watch as two of the intruders now had their hands on Lori, running them up and down her body. She continued to struggle, but wasn't doing so with as much strength as before... likely because she knew it was futile, but also because she knew if she fought back too much, Lincoln would be in danger. He knew he was the biggest reason why Lori wasn't fighting back, and he felt even more guilt and shame, bowing his head and trying not to watch as the two men ran their hands up and down his sister's body. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't let it happen!_

“Face it, you just don't hold a candle to your sister,” said the man holding Lincoln, laughing as he watched a third of his associates walk over and begin touching Lori. “She's pretty, she's feisty... she's an adult, barely.”

Lincoln looked over the shoulder of one of the men near his sister, and could see her eyes, filled with a variety of emotions... shame, fear, barely contained rage... and a single tear making its way down her cheek.

“Aren't you guys here to rob our house...?! I'll give you my entire Ace Savvy collection if you leave Lori alone!”

“Well that's a given,” the man told Lincoln. “We'll get what we want from your sister _and_ we'll take all the valuables... it's not like your family has very much of them.”

“Yeah,” said one of the other men, who currently had his hand near Lori's navel, and was moving it downward. “Your dumb comic stuff is some of the only valuable crap in this house.”

Lincoln could hear Lori's muffled grunting and squealing... she was starting to get quieter and quieter, as if she'd given up hope. Lincoln had to do something... if offering up his own body to these twisted perverts wouldn't help Lori, maybe playing on what little sympathies they had would.

“Please, don't hurt Lori!” Lincoln begged, turning to look up into the eyes of the man holding him. “She's... she's the best big sister ever, and one of the sweetest people I know. She's always working so hard to help us... even when it means giving up what she wants. She... she means everything to me... the only reason she's here is because she volunteered to give up her weekend to babysit me... so please... please don't... don't... don't rape her.”

Lincoln's voice quivered as he spoke, but especially that word... that horrible four letter r-word, which Lincoln was barely able to get out of his mouth. He finally shed a tear, and then another one, though he managed to keep himself from sobbing as he looked back over at Lori. Her face was slightly obscured by the men surrounding her, but her eyes met his, and they exchanged a look of pure love and desperation... they both wanted to help each other, and they would do anything to keep the other safe. The man holding Lincoln started to laugh, and was about to join the others who were currently using their hands on nearly every spot on Lori's body... but then a thought crossed his mind, and he looked over toward his partners.

“Hey, hold on a second,” said the man, walking over and joining the others. He was still holding Lincoln, but released him before gathering his fellow criminals into a small huddle near where Lori was sitting. Lincoln looked toward the door, but one of the criminals pointed a gun at Lori as if to say 'don't even think about it', and Lincoln stayed put... and looked up at Lori again.

“Lori,” he whispered to her. He could see more red marks on her body, and she was trembling slightly in her bonds. She hadn't been violated too harshly, yet, but he knew the criminals had touched her in all sorts of uncomfortable ways in the minute or two they'd been given the opportunity. “I'm so sorry... are you okay?”

Lori nodded, despite her instincts. She wasn't doing okay at all, but she wasn't about to let Lincoln know that... and as the criminals continued to talk amongst themselves, she began struggling, even with the gun pointed at her. Her struggles were slight, focused on trying to loosen the tape around her wrists... but she had no idea how much progress she'd be able to make in the short time she'd been given.

Lincoln continued to look over at Lori, but after a few more seconds of staring at her nude body, an intense blush crossed his face, and he immediately looked away from her and down at the floor.

“Sorry,” Lincoln whispered.

Lori wanted to tell her brother that it was okay, but the tape prevented any such verbal reassurances, and the fact that he was looking away prevented her eyes from communicating that fact to him as well.

_Lincoln, you don't have to look away. You're not the one who did this to me... none of this is your fault. Please... don't blame yourself for any of this... Lincoln..._

As Lori tried to get her brother to look back at her, if only so she could give him another reassuring look, she was also trying to hear what the criminals were saying amongst themselves. She could only make out bits and pieces... a lot of it consisted of laughter, but they were also saying things like 'too messy', 'we don't have time for all of us to do it', 'this'll be hilarious', and, most disturbingly, 'too bad the rest of 'em aren't here', indicating that these criminals' original plans perhaps involved the rest of the Loud family.

_Thank God they're not here..._ thought Lori, who also now realized why all four of these men were packing. _Maybe we could've fought them off together... but with those guns, it could've gotten tragic... I wish it was just me and not Lincoln... I'd do anything to get him out of here right now._

She looked over at Lincoln again, who was finally starting to look back over toward her. He was still trembling, and sniffling slightly, and she'd have given anything to be able to just hug him, even in her current state.

_I hate that he has to see me like this... but at least they don't want to hurt him. I just hope they take him out of here... if they do, I'll do anything they want so he doesn't have to watch._

“You must really care about your sister, huh, kid?” asked one of the criminals, as the four finally parted from their huddle. “Offering to suck us off and take all four of us up the ass for her. You got guts.”

“I... I... I...” Lincoln stammered, not knowing what to say as two of the men walked over to him and two of them stayed by Lori. “I'd do anything for my sister....!”

“And I'm sure you'd do anything for your brother too, wouldn't you?” the short criminal near Lori said, as he stroked his hand through her hair again. Lori looked over at him with a glare, but in less than a second, her resolve melted away, and she just nodded, bowing her head submissively.

If Lincoln hadn't been there, Lori would've fought like hell against all four of them... she'd have rather let herself be shot than get raped, and she would have fought every second until they either knocked her out or killed her. With Lincoln there, or any of her friends or family for that matter, the equation changed entirely. It didn't matter if it was her mom, her dad, her other siblings, Bobby, any of his family, or even Roger or Carol Pingrey, Lori would have done anything for any one of them.

_Just don't hurt him and I'll do anything you ask,_ thought Lori, looking around at all four of the intruders. The intruders looked at her, and one of them looked up at the tall man, who just smiled and shook his head, as if to say 'we're sticking to the new plan'. Then, he looked back at Lincoln.

“Well, if you two love each other so much, let's put that love to the test.”

He then reached into one of his numerous pants pockets and pulled out a roll of duct tape, the same tape that had been used to bind Lori to the chair.

“Take off all your clothes, now. Including your underwear.”

“...what?” asked Lincoln, half-scared and half-confused by the intruder's request.

“You heard me,” said the criminal. “Take off all your clothes and toss them onto the bed with your sister's.”

_What the fuck?!_ Lori screamed behind the tape, before immediately renewing her struggles with incredible fury. She thrashed against the chair, eyes burning with rage, lunging forward with murderous intent and twisting wildly in her bonds.  _Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare strip him! That's my little brother, don't you fucking dare you sick fuck!_

“Calm down, I told you, we're not into your little brother. We've got something else in mind. We're also not going to mess with you... so you need to show a little gratitude and get naked like your sister, got it?”

Lincoln could hear his sister continuing to thrash against the chair, and his trembling hands were still hesitant to comply... but seeing the gun once again pointed at his sister by one of the intruders quickly forced him into obeying the criminals' commands.

“Okay... okay....! But please don't hurt Lori!”

“We won't hurt Lori,” one of the intruders said, before snickering slightly. Lincoln gulped nervously before removing his orange pajama shirt and tossing it aside, accompanied by a loud cry of 'no!' from his sister, who was still struggling but was also catching her breath after exerting herself so energetically.

_I don't have any idea what they want, but whatever it is, it's not good..._ thought Lincoln.  _They can do whatever they want with us... and we don't have any way to stop them!_

Lincoln then stripped off his pajama pants, leaving him standing in front of Lori and surrounded by the four men in just his white briefs. He began to cry, sniffling and wiping tears away before lowering his hands toward his waist.

_Lincoln, I'm so sorry!_ Lori shouted, before resuming her angry tirade against her four captors.  _If any of you touches him, I swear to God I'll kill you!_

Then, Lincoln began to pull down his underwear, to the sound of quiet laughter from the intruders. Lori remained silent, and tried to look away to preserve her brother's dignity, but one of the intruders grabbed her by the head and turned her to look at him.

“C'mon, don't you want to see how big your brother is?” said the intruder, as Lori closed her eyes and tried to twist her head away.

Lincoln's hands were still shaking as he finished removing his briefs, and after he tossed them aside, he was left totally exposed. Everyone could see him... the four intruders, who were laughing and mostly averting their eyes... and Lori, who stopped trying to turn her head. Her eyes met Lincoln's again, then went down to his crotch, at the same time that Lincoln's own eyes looked down at his own shame. He was already redfaced and humiliated, but when he saw himself for the first time after removing his underwear, it confirmed what he had already been able to feel, and his heart started to beat rapidly, while his stomach felt queasy.

He was no bigger than any average boy of his age, and when the criminals looked at him again, they shared an even louder laugh. However, his size wasn't what they were laughing at. Instead, they were laughing at the fact that he was currently sporting a full erection.

Lincoln looked up, and saw Lori staring, her own cheeks bright red.

“L...L...Lori...!” he stammered, immediately placing both hands over it and trying to cover it up. “It's not what it looks like!”

Lincoln let out a sudden yelp as the intruder who was still holding the roll of duct tape he'd pulled from his pocket earlier yanked Lincoln's arms behind his back and began taping them up at the wrists, fully exposing him yet again.

“Oh, I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like,” said another of the intruders. “And I can't say I blame ya, your sister sure is hot!”

_STOP IT!_ screamed Lori, thrashing against the chair yet again.  _Lincoln, it's okay!_

She looked around at her captors, protesting furiously as more tape was wrapped around Lincoln to pin his taped wrists to his back. She could hear him starting to sob as he was bound, and she tugged against the chair as hard as she could, to no avail.

_Let him go, you're hurting him! Stop it, you sons of bitches!_

As Lori struggled, Lincoln could feel his member twitching. He closed his eyes tight and looked away from her, as a wave of guilt swept through his entire body.

_Why...? Why is she making me hard? She's my big sister! No, no...! I'm a pervert, and now she knows it! I'm nothing but a gross freak...!_

“Lori, I'm sorry!” shouted Lincoln, looking up at her with his head still bowed slightly. “I'm so sorry-”

Lincoln's apology was suddenly cut off when the man holding him pressed a strip of duct tape tightly over his mouth. He continued to scream, muffled by the tape, as tears ran freely down his cheeks. Lori continued to fight and scream, shouting at the intruders to let her brother go, threatening that she'd literally kill them if they didn't. The intruders continued to laugh, taking great amusement from Lincoln's shame and Lori's rage, and soon, Lincoln's bondage was complete. His wrists were taped behind his back, his chest was wrapped with several layers of tape that kept his arms pinned firmly behind him, and his lips were sealed up as tightly as Lori's. They'd left his legs free, but he didn't dare kick or run... and soon, he found himself behind pushed toward Lori.

“Go on, get a good look at each other, we know you like it...”

Lincoln continued to whimper, trying to keep from behind walked toward his sister, but he was in no shape to fight, and he just continued to sob and muffle apologies to his sister Lori. Lori was no longer struggling, or trying to avert her eyes, though she kept them trained on Lincoln's face rather than anywhere below. She did the best she could to reassure him, but there was nothing she could do or say to make him feel any better about how his body was reacting to this horrible situation.

_Lincoln, I want you to know that I don't hold any of this against you. Please... please don't feel guilty. It's okay. It's all going to be okay._

Lincoln was soon pushed right in front of Lori's chair, so that their feet were less than an inch apart. Lincoln's member was still hard, and Lincoln could feel it tingling the closer he got to Lori. Every time his eyes met her heaving breasts, or her bare crotch, his breathing and his pulse quickened, and he felt another tingle from down below. He hated himself for feeling this way... his sister was in terrible danger, she'd just been groped by a bunch of disgusting perverts, and he couldn't get his erection down! He tried thinking of anything he could to make it go away... roadkill, violent horror movie scenes, Aunt Ruth... none of it was working, and the more he looked at Lori, the more tingling he felt. Lori was still trying to reassure him, but Lincoln's mind blocked all of it out... his shame was starting to overwhelm him completely.

“All right... we're gonna finish robbing your house and then we're gonna go... we won't be messing with you two any more tonight.”

The intruder's words didn't do anything to reassure either Lincoln or Lori... especially as Lincoln felt himself being lifted up off the ground by the man holding him.

“But we feel like you two should keep each other company... so let's get you up into this chair and get you comfortable.”

Suddenly, both of them realized what the criminals had planned... and Lori immediately began struggling, shouting in protest as she saw Lincoln being lifted up onto the chair. Lincoln let out a loud yelp, but was too shocked to fight back, even as he was being lifted closer and closer to his big sister's nude body.

“All right, let's just slide you in here...” said the intruder. He was holding Lincoln up while one of his fellow criminals grabbed Lori's left thigh and pushed it up slightly, while another of the criminals did the same with Lori's right. Lori continued to fight them, but was powerless to stop them from spreading Lincoln's legs and sliding his feet under her legs, allowing him to fit onto the chair with Lori, his member immediately just a couple inches from her slit. Lori screamed, and Lincoln gasped, and he began to get some of his fight back, twisting and shouting as his legs were pulled back behind the back of the chair, through the gaps in the wood. As he was pulled forward, his crotch came forward as well, and the tip of his cock made contact with Lori's skin for the first time, tapping just above her outer walls. Immediately, he could feel a tiny bit of sticky liquid spurt out, and he went silent again, while Lori shrieked, her eyes wide with terror. “Almost... don't worry, you'll be nice and comfy soon.”

As the intruder began wrapping tape around Lincoln's ankles to keep him tightly secured in the chair, another of the intruders lifted Lori slightly, guiding Lincoln's cock down toward her slit. Lori screamed again, shaking her head rapidly and looking up at their captors in one last plea for mercy.

_Please, don't do this! Don't do this to us, I'll do anything you want! PLEASE, NO!_

Lincoln started to cry out behind the tape as well, as his felt the tip of his cock being guided into his sister's slit.

_Don't do this...! Please, don't make me rape Lori...!!!_

Lori gasped as she heard her brother's last two muffled words. She looked into his eyes, tears streaking down her face. He looked into her eyes, crying even more than she was, muffling a weak apology to her. Lori let out a sob, and she leaned forward to rub her cheek against his face, desperately trying to make her brother understand that this wasn't his fault.

_Lincoln, you're not responsible for any of this... if anything, it's my fault, I'm the older sister, I'm supposed to protect you! Oh, Lincoln, please...._

Then, Lori could feel her brother sliding into her as the criminals pushed him forward. All four inches, pushing past her outer walls and into her tender folds. She let out another loud sob, and muffled a quiet apology. Lincoln, meanwhile, let out a scream of despair... and a quiet moan, feeling another quick burst of pre-cum leaving the tip of his cock as he was forced to slide inside Lori.

_Oh, Lori... I'm a sick monster... you'll never forgive me for this, will you?_

The criminals all shared a laugh, as the one who'd been guiding Lincoln gave him a hearty slap on his bare back.

“Hey, there you go, lost your virginity way faster than I did, huh, little man? C'mon, let's see if you can thrust... go on, slide back and pull out a bit.”

_Shut up!_ Lori shouted at them, looking up fiercely and trying to block out the horror of feeling her brother's cock inside her.  _You sick bastards, I hope you all rot in hell for this!_

“We didn't ask your opinion,” said another of the criminals, looking down at Lincoln. “Go on, we left you a little slack, see if you can slide in and out of her. ...do it!”

Shocked into compliance, Lincoln started to pull his cock back out... and though he was hopeful that he might be able to pull out all the way, allowing him to withdraw completely once the intruders left, he found that he could only move about halfway out of her. He tried to leave himself like this, but one of the criminals pushed him back into her all the way, and he let out another moan as Lori's soft flesh squeezed around him. Lori grunted slightly but didn't make any other sounds... she just continued to look at the intruders who'd done this to them, glaring with murderous rage as tears rapidly came down her face.

“Looks good,” said the short intruder, taking a few moments to admire the twisted situation he and his companions had put their two victims in. “Think we can go ahead and leave now?”

“Yeah, I think they'll have plenty of fun,” said the tall man, giving Lincoln one more pat on the back before he and his companions began to leave the room. “You two enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about thanking us, your family's crappy stuff is all the payment we need.”

Still laughing, the four men exited the room, and Lori and Lincoln were left alone, forced into a terrifying, humiliating situation that neither of them could escape from. As Lincoln gave another quiet sob, Lori looked into his eyes before leaning her forehead against his, silently pleading that her little brother's guilt would go away.

_Lincoln, whatever you might be thinking right now, I want you to know that I love you so much and I always will... and I'll get us out of this, whatever it takes._

She could feel her brother's cock starting to throb inside of her, and she clenched her fists behind her back, fighting off the urge to sob, fighting off the urge to feel as ashamed as he did. She didn't have time for shame or guilt. She had to save her brother, and she would fight with every bit of strength she had to get them both out of this.

And while Lori silently worked up the strength to fight, Lincoln was trying with everything he had to suppress the growing urges stirring up inside of him, as every single one of his five senses was flooded with stimuli. The sight of Lori's beautiful nude body. The sound of her muffled, determined grunting. The smell of her sweat, what he imagined her lips might taste like if it wasn't for the tape preventing a kiss... and the most overwhelming of all, the feeling of his most sensitive organ surrounded by her warm softness, throbbing inside her, beckoning him to thrust.

His body was begging him to move, but his mind was keeping him still.

_I won't give in..._ thought Lincoln, looking up at his sister's face through his own tears and silently promising her that he wouldn't let his urges overwhelm him.  _I promise, Lori... I won't hurt you..._


	3. At The Climax

Lori could see the pain and sadness in Lincoln's eyes, and knew what she had to do, for both of their sakes.

_I'm getting us out of this, Lincoln._

Then, with renewed strength and ferocious determination, and pushing all of her shame and humiliation aside, Lori clenched her fists and began to struggle as hard as she could without hurting Lincoln. Her wrists tugged fiercely against the tape binding them together. Her upper body thrashed, lunging back and forth as she tried to break the duct tape holding her to the chair. Her legs struggled to escape the straps of tape spreading them apart. She grunted, groaned, huffed, and cried out, and started to move around as much as she was able to, not just for her sake, but for Lincoln's as well.

Lori faced a number of obstacles as she began her efforts. Her wrists were taped extremely tightly: not just to each other, but to the chair as well, with more than a dozen turns of duct tape each. They'd been taped so tightly that Lori occasionally had trouble feeling her hands and fingers, and there was a dull pain radiating up and down her arms with every movement. Her arms themselves were held down further by more tape, making it impossible for Lori to get better leverage by twisting her arms around, as they were pinned to the chair. She could only twist her wrists back and forth a slight bit, and she wasn't making much progress in getting free, even with all the sweat she'd built up. She could lean forward, as she didn't have any tape on her body from the chest up, but she didn't want to bump into Lincoln for a number of reasons.

The way her ankles had been taped down, her feet were an inch above the floor, and it wasn't possible for her to push her toes into the carpet to gain leverage. She might be able to rock the chair forward, but she risked crushing Lincoln if she fell that way, and it would be extremely difficult to fall onto her back... which would crush her instead, potentially rendering her escape impossible.

As Lori began to struggle, her lithe body twisting back and forth, Lincoln could only watch... and he could feel his arousal increasing with every movement his sister made. Lori's physical exertion was causing her to tighten around him, making his shaft continue to tingle and throb inside of her. He moaned again, thankfully drowned out by her grunts and shrieks as she struggled, though he still felt guilty even if she couldn't hear him.

_She's giving it everything to escape, and all I'm doing is taking advantage of her... I can't let myself enjoy this. If I do, I'm a monster! She already has to know how I feel... I'm a sick pervert and she'll never want to speak to me again after this..._

Another horrible thought went through Lincoln's mind.

_What if she can't get free, and our whole family catches us? They'll throw me out of the house, just like they did when I was giving Lynn all that bad luck! They might've realized how silly they were being back then, but this time they have a good reason to throw me out, I can't stop perving over my big sister!_

Lincoln let out another moan, and then a loud sob... both of which Lori could hear. She continued struggling in the tape... in fact, Lincoln's sob made her struggle even harder. She let out a scream, twisting her wrists inside the tape again, trying to work up more of a sweat to loosen the tape.

_The longer we're like this, the more terrible Lincoln must feel! I can't let him spend another minute inside me... Lincoln, I WILL get free and I will save you!_

Of course, just as Lincoln could feel Lori's pussy around him, Lori could feel Lincoln's cock inside of her. It wasn't hurting her, it wasn't big enough to stretch her, but it belonged to her little brother, and that was reason enough for her to feel more uncomfortable than she'd ever felt in her life. She could never blame Lincoln for being hard right now, she could never hate him for something a bunch of degenerate criminals had done, but if she wasn't trying to be strong for Lincoln, she'd probably be screaming. She felt deeply violated, every inch of her body, every corner of her mind was consumed with shame. She'd have rather taken all four of those criminals inside her than her own brother... and she said a silent prayer of thanks that she wasn't enjoying it even in the slightest. She felt a tiny bit of stimulation from the feeling of her inner walls being rubbed, and she could occasionally feel herself tighten, but she was easily able to block it out, and wasn't even close to moaning.

_Lincoln, the only one who should be sorry right now is me. I should've fought them harder... but I'm going to get us out of this mess._

Another reason Lori was thankful that she wasn't pleasured is that it allowed her to focus all of her attention on struggling, and she kept at it with all her strength, throwing herself forward and trying to free her hands and feet at the same time. She shook back and forth, raising her butt slightly and pushing it back down as she tried to work her legs loose, and lunging forward in an effort to free her arms. Still no progress, but she kept going, her only worry being that she was making her brother uncomfortable. She didn't want to move her hips too much, for fear she might hurt or further stimulate Lincoln. She didn't want to slam into him, and she didn't want to make him think she was upset with him either... which, judging from the increasingly worried look on his face the harder she struggled, she was failing.

She tried to reassure him verbally, but the tape muffled her words, and though she could hear him perk up slightly when she called out Lincoln's name, his raised eyebrows and slumped shoulders at the rest of her words clearly showed that her message wasn't getting through.

_Lincoln, it's all right! You're not doing anything wrong! I'm going to get us out!_

She kept calling out to him as she struggled, making her best effort to be understood by speaking slowly.

_You can move as much as you want! It's okay! I'm not mad at you! I love you! Please don't feel bad!_

Nothing. The more she tried to speak, the more upset he looked. He sobbed again, and more tears slid down his cheeks. He wasn't even trying to move. Lori kept at it, silently cursing herself for not being stronger.

_Come on... I have to get out... I have to!_

Lincoln had always believed that Lori was a talented escape artist, from the time when she'd escaped from her siblings' ropes during that babysitting incident... but the truth was, she'd been able to slip out because her siblings hadn't tied her up all that tightly. Of course they hadn't, they didn't want to hurt her. They might've been upset with her and wanted her out of the way, but they left plenty of slack in the ropes, knowing they might hurt her if they didn't. The criminals who'd taped up Lori hadn't had any such considerations. They didn't care if they cut off the circulation to her hands or feet, they didn't care if she couldn't escape and wound up trapped until she starved to death. They wanted her to stay put so they could have their way with her... or in this case, so that they could force her brother onto her for their sick amusement.

Try as she might, Lori couldn't get free. She was struggling as hard as she could, and she couldn't get free. And after twenty minutes of fierce struggling, she had to stop. She hadn't given up, not by a long shot... but she needed to catch her breath, and since she could only breathe through her nose, that was going to take a little while. She stopped struggling and took a rest, her head and shoulders slumped as she tried to take in enough oxygen through her nostrils for another go. Her entire body was soaked with sweat, beads of it running down her face and chest, down the back of her bound arms and even down to her crotch, where her brother was still inescapably buried, having held almost completely still the entire time.

And as Lori breathed softly, giving slight grunts of exertion every time she exhaled, she could hear another sound in the room.

She looked up and could still see guilt in Lincoln's eyes... but also saw an intense pain. His own nostrils were flaring, as he too tried to breathe... and Lori heard something else out of his taped mouth.

He was whimpering. He was whimpering like a hurt puppy. He was trying not to, and he looked away slightly when he realized Lori was looking at him, but he couldn't keep himself from whimpering, and Lori could feel inside of her the reason why. Lincoln's cock was throbbing... faster than before, and his balls looked to be slightly swollen as well underneath. She tried to look into his eyes, but he was still turned away. She nudged his face with hers to coax him to look back at her, and when he did, she could see tears streaming down his face, and even more pain.

_Oh, Lincoln... I know._

Though she could restrain herself from feeling any pleasure, and indeed, her own loins were barely stirring, she knew her brother's hormones were driving him insane. Not mentally, of course... he was in complete control in those respects, and Lori knew that her brother was more than strong enough to resist his raging physical desires indefinitely. But physically, she knew Lincoln needed more. She didn't want it... god, she didn't... but she didn't want to see her brother suffer, either.

_Lincoln..._ she muffled, nuzzling him again until he looked into her eyes.  _It's okay._

Lori smiled at him under the tape, as much as she could... trying her best to tell him that he was free to indulge as much as he needed to. He quickly shook his head, muffling 'no' several times at her under the tape, and for a moment, Lori was horrified for herself.

_Oh, no. What if he thinks I....?_

Now Lori was the one overwhelmed with guilt, bowing her head, thinking her brother thought she was the pervert. As her mind raced, and she tried to think of a way to explain herself, she felt Lincoln's face nuzzle hers, and when she looked up, he tried to muffle something to her.

_Lori, I could never do that to you! I know you're trying to help me, but I don't want to rape you! It's wrong... I'm wrong... I'm a horrible brother and I'm sorry! I'll just sit still until you get us out!_

Lori was reassured, but she felt terrible for Lincoln again. She shook her head and nuzzled him, desperately trying to make him understand that she wasn't upset with him and that if he needed this, she'd let him.

_Lincoln, it's okay! Don't hurt yourself for me. I don't mind. I might not enjoy it, but I hate seeing you suffer! Please, Lincoln, please!_

When Lori began to muffle “please”, Lincoln's expression softened. He still looked guilty, but he was starting to realize what Lori was trying to tell him... and he looked at her as if to say. “are you sure”?

Lori understood, and nodded.

“Mmmhmm,” she muffled to him. _Yes. Do whatever you need to do, Lincoln._

Lincoln sighed... still looking guilty, and blushing all over his face. Lori took on a completely relaxed expression, as relaxed as one possibly could be while bound and gagged and being fucked by their own brother. She leaned back into the chair a bit and let out another sigh, but didn't let the smile disappear from her face. Lincoln could feel her loosen slightly, and he pushed inside her a bit, aided by the pre-cum he'd emitted into her during her struggles. He started to bow his head, but after Lori muffled his name reassuringly, he looked back up at her, and for the first time since they'd been put in this position, he allowed himself to get a good look at his older sister.

Lori was a beautiful young woman, and glistening with sweat in the bright light of the room, she looked even better. Though she'd been through quite a lot over the past hour, she was quite strong emotionally, and the sparkle of strength hadn't disappeared from her eyes. Thanks to her physical lifestyle and healthy diet, she was quite fit, and Lincoln couldn't help but admire her toned upper body, her sleek shoulders, and her modest but quite perky breasts, which had bounced quite a bit during her intense struggles, further stimulating Lincoln.

_Sorry,_ Lincoln muffled.

_Don't apologize,_ Lori muffled back.  _This is literally none of your fault._

That last admonition, though barely understandable, was all Lincoln needed to begin in earnest. He slid himself out as much as he could, and with a loud moan, pushed himself into Lori. She winced just a bit at first, then relaxed again, letting Lincoln push in and out of her a few more times with several more moans. The first couple of moaned sounded pained, but then he got into a decent rhythm, and the last two moans were filled with genuine pleasure as he started to let himself go.

Lori could hear Lincoln stopping and breathing heavily after those first few thrusts, and though she was blushing brightly and starting to feel quite a bit of guilt, she fought it off and decided to give her brother some advice, knowing that it was his first time and that he was probably feeling quite awkward.

_Pace yourself, Lincoln. Don't get overwhelmed._

Lincoln looked into Lori's eyes, and when he saw how much she was blushing, he immediately looked guilty again. She shook her head and tried to reassure him, then she just shrugged her shoulders and resigned herself to the fact that this was going to feel incredibly weird for them both.

_I mean, it's not you... it's just the fact that it IS you... you know?_ thought Lori, before motioning him to continue. As it turned out, she didn't have to tell him. Lincoln started to thrust again, but after a couple more thrusts, he stopped, whimpering and crying out in pain.

“Mmmmm...!” Lincoln grunted, wincing slightly and shifting in his chair.

_Lincoln? Are you okay?_

_It hurts..._ he groaned, looking up at Lori.

_Well, yes, if you don't do it right it will hurt... there's not really a lot of room to maneuver, even for you..._

Lori thought back to her first time with Bobby and how awkward it was for the two of them... both of them were whimpering after a few thrusts, though after getting over the initial awkwardness, it felt pretty good. Lincoln wasn't Bobby... for one thing, he wasn't as big. And, of course, the other thing... Lori and Bobby had actually _wanted_ to fuck each other.

_Here, let me help you,_ Lori said, shifting around in her chair a bit and moving her hips ever so slightly to guide him. She gestured for him to thrust again, and he did, and when it didn't hurt, he thrust again. The second time, Lincoln moaned fiercely, and Lori smiled, not because it felt good for her, but because her brother wasn't hurting anymore.  _Just keep doing that, okay?_

As awkward as Lincoln felt, thrusting into his older sister, he kept going, and with each thrust, he felt more and more pleasure. He still felt guilty, and he hoped Lori wasn't secretly mad at him, but the more pleasure he felt, the less he cared. He even closed his eyes as he continued, pushing in and out of Lori and feeling himself spurting out a bit more pre-cum to lube up her walls, which weren't really lubing up on their own. As Lincoln thrust, he could hear Lori grunting slightly, and knew she probably wasn't feeling all that great, but he hoped that even if she wasn't enjoying it, she was at the very least comfortable.

_Lori... you feel so good... I... you... you really are pretty... I feel so bad for thinking that, but... I love you so much. I'm glad it's me doing this and not those jerks... I hope it feels good for you... I'm sorry I'm such a bad brother... oh.... Lori..._

Lincoln then leaned back and let out a soft moan, repeating “Oh, Lori” under the tape. Lori blushed again, feeling a tiny bit of flattery but mostly feeling embarrassed to hear her brother moaning in pleasure like that. She shifted again, and could feel a slight stimulation at Lincoln's thrusting as he went faster and harder. She still wasn't exactly pleased, but she did feel more comfortable and slightly less embarrassed.

_It's okay, Lincoln. Keep going. Anything to take the pain and fear away._

The faster Lincoln went, the more Lori felt herself moving in such a way to not only pleasure Lincoln, but herself as well. She even closed her eyes, and a few seconds after she did, she heard Lincoln moan and call out her name again. She opened her eyes back up, and saw Lincoln looking up at her. He was smiling, not exactly a lustful smile, but a smile of satisfaction.

_Lincoln... wants to please me? Oh, Lincoln... I know you want this to feel good for us both, but you're my little brother... I..._

Even if Lincoln was the best lover in the world, Lori would never be able to feel the same kind of pleasure from him that she'd feel from... literally anyone else who wasn't related to her and who wasn't a complete scumbag. He was her brother, and that was that... not to mention the fact that she was an adult and he wasn't. The only reason that this was happening was because the two of them had literally been forced into it. It was wrong, and Lori's body and mind were in near complete agreement on that fact.

And Lincoln was far from the best lover in the world. He wasn't the worst... the more he thrust inside her, the more Lori couldn't help but think that Ronnie Anne was going to be one lucky girl on prom night in a few years... but he was no Bobby, even as awkward as Bobby still was.

And yet, when Lori allowed it, she was starting to feel some pleasure from Lincoln's vigorous thrusting. He truly was trying to please her... he just needed a bit more help, and Lori decided to provide it, if only to make her brother not feel so awful about this.

_Okay, Lincoln... let's see if I can't help you a bit more._

Lincoln was starting to tire... and his loud grunts and moans indicated that he was also starting to reach his limits in terms of how long he could hold himself back, even after just a few minutes of awkward thrusting. As she saw him lean his head forward again, Lori nuzzled against him. He looked at her, and Lori shifted in her chair again.

_Lincoln, I want you to thrust again, but stop when I tell you... you'll feel a bump..._

Lori was muffling her instructions to him, but Lincoln couldn't understand anything but his name. Lori sighed and shifted again, and gestured for Lincoln to thrust, as hard as he could. He did, and felt himself slide up against something...

And Lori let out her loudest moan yet.

It was an exaggerated moan, more of a signal than an indication of the actual amount of pleasure Lori was feeling, but Lincoln seemed to understand, and thrust toward the same spot again. He missed slightly to the left, and Lori helpfully shook her head. With Lincoln still inside her, Lori shifted, and Lincoln felt the bump again. Lori nodded, and let out a quieter moan, this one a true indication of her pleasure. Lincoln's eyes lit up slightly, and Lori gave him a slight giggle.

_It took Bobby until our third time to find the clit, so you should be proud of yourself, Lincoln,_ thought Lori, hoping he'd remember for his first time with an actual willing partner.

Moaning again, Lincoln pulled back, and then thrust forward, and this time was right on target. He continued to thrust, pushing the head of his cock against Lori's clitoris repeatedly. Despite the repeated stimulation, Lori's moans were still quieter than the increasingly loud moans Lincoln was giving, but she was pleasured nonetheless, if ever so slightly.

_Lori, I don't know what this is, but I hope you're enjoying it... even if I'm sorry I am.._

Still feeling guilty, Lincoln shook it off and pushed through. He continued to thrust, making sure to hit Lori's clit every time he went in. He could hear his sister moaning, quietly, but still moaning, and he kept going, encouraged by the sounds of her pleasure.

_This feels so good... I feel like I'm gonna cum soon... that's what it's called, right? Cumming? Oh man, I feel so gross just thinking about this! Mom and dad barely taught me anything! But oh man... this feels awesome... Lori's so soft, and I think she's enjoying it, so I'm gonna keep going! It doesn't hurt so much anymore either... wow... I don't think I've ever felt so good before... this is wrong, but... I can't help it... oh man... oh man!_

Lincoln's grunts and moans echoed throughout the room as he continued to thrust, the tip of his cock occasionally leaking every few seconds as he felt Lori's walls still tight and warm around him. Lori leaned back, moving her hips as well, not as much as she would do with Bobby, but enough that she knew Lincoln was going to be hitting the right spot every single time. She didn't try to speak anymore, but she continued to moan, wanting Lincoln to know how good he was making her feel.

_He's really exerting himself, I can tell..._ Lori briefly looked at Lincoln, and could see that her brother was sweating as much as she was after her escape attempt. His face was red, and not just from blushing. His legs, taped behind the chair, were flexing as much as they could, and Lori could feel her own toned legs flexing against his, which seemed to pleasure him as well. She gave another moan, and muffled a bit of encouragement to him, but he didn't seem to need it anymore as he went faster and faster.  _Oh, Lincoln, don't hurt yourself!_

Lincoln was almost delirious with pleasure by this point, slamming the tip of his cock repeatedly against Lori's clit, pushing out and then pushing back in with as much force as his small body could muster. He felt himself throbbing rapidly, and knew something was about to happen, something that before had only happened under the covers into his hand. He started to feel his guilt returning, and he looked up at Lori, his eyes starting to betray himself. Despite the fact that he was near his climax, he was still thinking mostly of her well-being, and when he saw that Lori wasn't as into this as he was, the guilt returned. Lori could see the shame reflected in Lincoln's eyes, and she closed her own, leaning back and moaning again, trying to keep him going.

_Lincoln, I'm sorry, but I can't...!_

Even with the tip of Lincoln's cock pushing up against her clit over and over again, Lori was barely able to stay aroused, feeling only mild tingles inside her body. Her own guilt, combined with the fact that Lincoln just wasn't as experienced a lover as Bobby, prevented Lori from reaching her own climax... but the more she thought of Bobby, the more tingling she felt.

_Okay, Lori... think of Boo-Boo Bear._

She thought back to all the times she and Bobby had made love... sometimes awkward but always sweet, and how it felt to have him inside her... hear his moans, feel his lips on her body... and she felt herself tingling even more, and the first hint of wetness start to make its way into her. She moaned again, louder this time, breathing heavily as she began to wriggle in her bonds. This further stimulated her, and she kept going, making sure to keep moving her hips for Lincoln as she stimulated her own mind with fantasies of her boyfriend.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was getting all the stimulation he needed. Hearing Lori's moans resume, and seeing the look of sincere pleasure on her face dissipated the last of his guilt, and he felt free to start thrusting once more. He pushed in and out, moaning freely as well, calling out Lori's name.

_Oh, Lori... Lori, it feels so good, Lori...!_

Lincoln arched his back, thrusting fast and hard, fighting through the pain and exhaustion, while Lori moved with him, keeping her mind full of thoughts of Bobby even as she opened her eyes to give Lincoln her sincerest smile.

She truly did love Lincoln, even if she'd never love him romantically. And it did feel good to have him inside her, even if she had to guide him every step of the way and fight back her shame every moment they spent in their forced coitus.

_Oh, Lori... Lori... Lori!!! LORI!!!_

“MMMMMMMFFFFF!!!” screamed Lincoln, thrusting into Lori one last time before finally spilling his seed. It gushed into her in a single warm stream, and Lincoln continued to moan as his balls emptied.

There wasn't a lot, and Lori couldn't feel it for very long, but the feeling of her brother's cum inside her did briefly snap her out of her self-induced pleasure haze. She looked at Lincoln, their eyes meeting, and she tried to give him the best reassuring look she could, before she herself leaned back slightly and let herself go.

She let out a soft moan, and Lincoln could feel Lori's own wetness around him. It was a half-hearted orgasm to be sure, but an orgasm nonetheless, and Lori gave another quiet moan as she caught her breath, softly moaning Lincoln's name.

“Mmm...hmm...mmm.... _oh, Lincoln_...”

Lori's moan was one of relief, not pleasure. She was glad that her brother had been able to relieve himself of the burden she knew he'd carried since she first saw the erection he'd sported after he'd been forced to strip. It was a terribly shameful experience, but she hoped that she'd been able to alleviate some of the trauma Lincoln had been experiencing. She continued to moan as she leaned toward Lincoln, who finally opened his eyes, struggling to catch his own breath in the aftermath of his own orgasm.

_Lincoln...?_ Lori said again, checking to see if he was all right.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes with love and gratitude. They'd made it through. They were still tied and gagged, but they'd been relieved of their burden. For a few moments, they felt free.

And then the weight of everything came crashing down on Lincoln. 

_I just... just came inside Lori._

_My older sister, Lori._

_Oh... oh no._

Lincoln began to sob uncontrollably. Lori gasped, and tried to comfort him, nuzzling her face against his and muffling a barrage of reassurances... but every time Lori spoke, it made Lincoln cry more and more.

_I'm a monster, and Lori hates me...!_

Lincoln continued to sob, and Lori looked on, absolutely helpless, unable to say or do anything to calm him.

She bowed her head, and felt the guilt overwhelm her as well.

_Oh, Lincoln... I'm so sorry._


	4. Awkward Conversations

If there was any silver lining in what had just happened, Lori could feel another burden being lifted from her. Lincoln's member had softened significantly since his orgasm, and had shrunk as well, enough for the two to finally extricate themselves from each other. Lori let out a faint sigh of relief through her nostrils as she felt Lincoln pull his limp cock completely out of her damp slit, and though Lori could hear Lincoln sighing as well, he was also still sobbing. Their eyes met, both of them exchanging guilty looks with one another. Lori leaned in, and Lincoln placed his head on her shoulder. She nuzzled him, but it did little to stop him from his silent, tearful lamentations.

_Lincoln, you're not a pervert. You're my brother and I love you so much, and I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you for something like this!_

Lori spoke all of those words through the tape, but none of her message got through. She once again found her comforting words stifled, and Lincoln soon parted from her, his head slumped, sobbing more than ever. Lori fumed in frustration.

_This damn tape... I can't say a thing! I can't even fully catch my breath! I have to find a way to get my gag off somehow!_

Instead of concentrating on her bonds, Lori instead tried to get the tape off her mouth, but there was a problem. This wasn't a normal strip of duct tape like one might see in the movies, this was extra strength duct tape, designed for heavy industrial loads and not for human skin. Lori couldn't even part her lips a tiny bit, and using her tongue to push the tape off was also futile. She tried to work her lips under it, but the sticky gag held fast. She screamed in frustration, her scream making Lincoln's eyes go wide. Lori saw the guilt and fear in her brother's eyes, and knew she had to keep trying to free her lips, if only so she could tell him she loved him.

_Come on! I can't take one more minute of being gagged!_

Lori began to rub her mouth against her shoulder, frantically trying to work the extra sticky strip of tape off her mouth. She grunted fiercely as she worked, rubbing the tape against the sweatiest spot on her shoulder as she tried to get a corner loose at the very least. As Lincoln watched, tears still streaking down his face, Lori continued to work, rubbing her gagged mouth furiously against her damp shoulder. Suddenly, she could feel a breakthrough... a tiny corner of the tape had separated from her skin. She kept working at it, and thirty seconds later, the tape began to peel off a bit more. She pushed the sticky edge down against her shoulder and winced her eyes tightly shut before yanking away as hard as she could.

“Aaaaaahhhh!” Lori screamed, her first free word since she'd been ambushed by the four intruders. She gasped repeatedly, both trying to catch her breath and in reaction to the stinging pain now radiating from her lips and around her mouth. One side of the tape still clung to her face, and with another strong whip of her head, the tape popped off her skin entirely and fluttered to the floor. “Lincoln, I got it...!”

Lori's newfound freedom to speak meant little to Lincoln, who was still sobbing, barely even paying attention to his sister. He was trying to hide his face from hers, and didn't lift his head even as Lori began nuzzling against him.

“Lincoln, listen to me. I'm not mad, and you did nothing wrong. You're not a pervert and I'm not mad at you for cumming into me. ...lift your head up, okay?”

Lincoln did as he was told, but despite Lori's sweet words, he was still crying. Lori leaned in, moving her mouth toward one end of the tape stuck to his face.

“Hold still, okay? And be ready, this is going to sting, but I need you to be able to talk to me...”

Using her teeth, Lori was able to work off a corner of Lincoln's gag as well. Then, she gripped the loose corner tightly between her clenched teeth, as Lincoln watched and began to wince.

“Ahn thrmee, umkay?” Lori said, gesturing with her head which direction she was going to turn before gesturing Lincoln to turn the other way. He nodded meekly. “Wahn...tahwo... thruhee!”

Lori turned one way. Lincoln turned the other. There was a sharp tearing noise, accompanied by Lincoln's loud cry of pain. Fortunately, the tape came off in one pull. Lincoln, like his sister, was now free to speak again... and the first two words out of his mouth were...

“I'm sorry!” shouted Lincoln, his eyes pleading as he looked up at Lori. “I'm so sorry, for everything... this is all my fault, and-”

“Lincoln, listen to me,” said Lori, in a voice both stern and gentle at the same time. “Don't apologize for this.”

“But I raped you!”

“Don't _ever_ say that, Lincoln!” snapped Lori, before her tone immediately softened again. “Lincoln, those four monsters came in here and raped both of us, do you understand? They were the ones who made us have sex with each other against our will, not you... and just because you had a hard-on doesn't make you a pervert. I love you, Lincoln, with all of my heart, and I...”

Then, Lori began to sob, and she and Lincoln leaned in and nuzzled their cheeks against each other's, tears streaming down their faces. They had so much they needed to say to each other, but now that they could, neither of them could speak more than a few words without crying. This had been a nightmarish ordeal for both of them, and it wasn't nearly over. Though the two were no longer gagged, and no longer locked in coitus, they were still tightly bound with no progress on their escape... and the four intruders who did this to them could still be in the house. Lori tried to push those worries to the back of her mind, and after sniffling a few times and forcing back her tears, she began speaking to Lincoln again.

“I... I'd do anything to protect you,” said Lori, bowing her head. “If anyone's to blame for this, it's me... I'm the big sister and I'm supposed to protect you and all our sisters... but I refuse to blame myself either... I can't, I won't... I'm going to keep being strong for you. Even if I couldn't protect you from being forced into that awful thing we just went through, I'm going to protect you from everything else, Lincoln. I promise.”

Lincoln sniffled, blinking away his tears and smiling up at Lori... but his smile quickly faded, and he bowed his head again, still harboring a secret shame.

“I... I know you don't blame me for what happened, but... but there's something else... but... I know you'll get mad if I tell you.”

“What is it, Lincoln?” asked Lori. Lincoln looked slightly away from her, and Lori began to realize what her brother might be hiding, but was also reluctant to press him. “Lincoln... look at me. Look up into my eyes, because I'm making you a promise right now.”

Lincoln did as he was told, even as his entire body shook with fear. Lori leaned in.

“Lincoln, you can tell me anything, and I promise, no matter what it is, I won't get mad. No matter how bad, no matter how embarrassing, I swear from the bottom of my heart that I won't get upset with you, or judge you, or stop loving you. And anything you tell me will never leave this room.”

Lincoln still looked slightly unsure.

“But... if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you,” said Lori. “I just want you to know-”

“Okay... the thing is... I... I... I.... I have a crush on you, Lori. I think you're really pretty and not just as my sister. I... I've had a crush on you for like the last two years, ever since I started noticing girls. I... I have dreams about you sometimes... and sometimes I've... imagined... doing stuff with you... like kissing, and touching, and taking our clothes off...”

Lincoln's voice shook the entire time he spoke, but he never took his eyes off Lori, and Lori never took her eyes off him. As she listened to his confession, she did begin to blush, and she started to feel warm and flushed all over, but she continued to listen, not saying a word, not showing any sign of being upset. She wasn't exactly happy to hear that Lincoln had secret feelings about her, but she also understood, if only on some deep level, that Lincoln couldn't entirely control how he felt about any particular girl, even his sister.

“I... I have thoughts like that about some of the others too... Leni, and Luna, and Luan, and Lynn... but... but mostly you... I know it's bad, and wrong, and whenever I have a thought like that I move onto something else... and it's not like you're my favorite... I have _way_ more thoughts like that about Ronnie Anne and Stella and sometimes even Sid.... I'm sorry, Lori, I know it's wrong. I'll try to stop, I _have_ been trying to stop! I almost got over it before, well, well...”

“Lincoln... it's okay,” said Lori, pushing back her embarrassment and giving her brother a warm, non-judgmental smile. She shifted slightly in her chair, but didn't make any effort to hide herself from Lincoln, though she would've had trouble doing that anyway considering her bondage. “There's nothing wrong with having those kinds of thoughts at your age.”

“But... it's weird! You're my sister! ...one time... one time I even jerked off while thinking about that time I saw you naked!”

Lori's blush grew even deeper, and for a brief moment, her eyes snapped quite wide... but she quickly gathered her thoughts, remembered her promise, and let out a deep sigh.

“It's not exactly... _normal_ to think like that about your sisters, but it doesn't make you a bad person,” said Lori.

“Really?” Lincoln replied, surprised that his sister would be so accepting.

“Really,” said Lori, her smile fully returning. “I guess it's not completely surprising... you are around us practically all the time, seeing all of us pretty girls walking around can do weird things to a growing boy's hormones... I think.”

“Yeah, but it's still weird,” said Lincoln with a sigh, his shoulders still slumped. “I mean, you've never thought like that about me, have you?”

“No, I really haven't,” Lori replied. As far as she knew, none of the other Loud sisters had ever thought of Lincoln in that way... though sometimes she wondered if Lynn did, considering how much she teased him. “But just because it's not normal doesn't mean it's wrong to have those thoughts sometimes. I know you'd never willingly act on them... I can't blame you for your naughty thoughts any more than you guys could blame me for farting.”

“Well... we do blame you for farting, a lot,” said Lincoln, his smile returning. “But you're right, you really can't help it, can you?”

“I guess I could start eating less bean chips and veggie smoothies,” said Lori, looking a bit self-conscious. “Hey, wait a minute, this isn't about me!”

Lincoln began to laugh at Lori's sudden outburst, and Lori began to giggle right along with him, a brief moment of respite from their shared ordeal. Lincoln blushed again as they finished laughing, but this time he was smiling.

“You _are_ really fit from eating all that health food,” said Lincoln. “I mean, you look really good... your abs are even showing a little! It's... it's...”

“Don't worry, I told you, you can say it,” Lori reminded him.

“It's really sexy,” said Lincoln, his body relaxing as he finally let out more of his most private thoughts about Lori. “You have an amazing figure, no wonder you're so good at golf...”

Lori pushed back the awkwardness of having her brother compliment her figure, and continued to smile acceptingly. She was actually a bit flattered by Lincoln's comments... people rarely complimented her on her looks, outside of Bobby, of course, and she was really proud of how well she took care of herself. She wasn't a fitness nut like Lynn, but between golf practice and her weekly yoga sessions, she'd hoped she'd built up quite a formidable appearance, and she welcomed her brother's compliments, especially since letting him pour out his feelings to her was making him a lot less scared and ashamed.

“I'm glad you noticed,” said Lori sweetly, continuing to smile and Lincoln and encouraging him to keep speaking freely. “So... why else did you... fall for me so hard?”

“You're really nice,” replied Lincoln. “You're always supporting and protecting me, and trying to help people out.”

“I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with,” said Lori. “It seems like just a few months ago I was always yelling at you and the others... chasing you out of my room, threatening to beat you up... truth be told, sometimes I worry that I was a pretty terrible sister.”

“No way, Lori... sure, you could be harsh sometimes, but honestly, that's part of the reason I like you too... I like girls who are strong _and_ sweet.”

_No wonder he fell so hard for Ronnie Anne then,_ thought Lori. 

“Uhmm...” said Lincoln, starting to look a bit worried again. “I just thought about something. I... came in you, what if I get you pregnant?”

“It's okay, Lincoln,” Lori replied quickly. “I'm on birth control. I have been ever since things got serious between me and Bobby.”

“Really?”

Lori nodded.

“And if for some reason something happens, there's a clinic in Great Lakes City, so I can take care of it there. It'll be all right, don't worry.”

Lincoln sighed heavily with relief, glad that there was no chance of any more reminders of this night. Lori's response had made him curious about something else, however...

“Serious with... Bobby? Wait a minute, have you and Bobby... have you guys.... I guess it's none of my business, but-”

  
“We have, Lincoln,” Lori said honestly. “Not a whole lot, yet, but yes, we've done it before. So don't worry, you weren't my first, and I'm sorry I was yours.”

“It's okay,” replied Lincoln, blushing and shifting in his chair a bit. “I guess it was better than this.”

“Well, yes, considering that Bobby's not my brother, it was a lot better. Not that you did anything wrong, it's just... well, he's older... and bigger...”

Lincoln's shoulders slumped again.

“Lincoln, you're 12, of course you're not going to be as big as Bobby. Don't worry, you'll get there someday, and I'm sure Ronnie Anne will be very happy.”

“Hey, it might not be Ronnie Anne!” shouted Lincoln, a bright red blush crossing his entire face. Lori giggled, leaning in and nuzzling Lincoln to tease him further.

“Besides, size doesn't really matter, it's experience that matters, and believe me, my first time with Bobby was... super awkward. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, it hurt way more than we thought it would, it was gross and kind of smelly...”

“Y...yeah, to be honest, this was kind of gross too,” said Lincoln, looking down at Lori's bare crotch. “It felt kind of squishy, and I was leaking, and you started leaking...”

As Lincoln continued to stare at Lori's crotch, and also had lingering thoughts of Ronnie Anne, he could feel himself beginning to harden. Lori could feel it too, as Lincoln's slowly hardening member pushed against her skin right next to her slit. She winced a bit, but relaxed and shifted, letting Lincoln rest comfortably against her. He looked up at her again, watching as her breasts rose and fall with her breathing. He bit his lip.

“Lincoln, if you need to get comfortable, do what you have to. I promise, I won't get mad no matter what. We already had sex, so it's not like there's anything that could make this weirder...”

“So... you're not mad if I stare?”

“No, you can stare all you want.”

Lincoln continued to look at Lori's chest, looking back up at her face to see her smiling warmly at him. He looked back down at her chest.

“Your boobs are really pretty too,” he told her, shifting in the chair as he felt his member continue to awaken. It was starting to push hard against Lori, and Lincoln grunted as it bumped up against her, bending a bit with nowhere to go against her skin. “I know people probably stare at them a lot... you said I could but I still feel kinda guilty...”

“Actually, people don't stare at my boobs very much,” Lori replied, looking down at them. “They're not very big, I'm like a 32B, so I don't get too many people ogling me, thank god. Leni's the one who has to worry, she's a whole cup size bigger now and I know people stare at her a ton... I've had to chase more than a couple perverts away from her when we've gone out walking together.”

Lincoln blushed again. He thought Leni was hot too, and of course her being so sweet was also a turn-on... but for some reason he still found Lori more attractive. Maybe it was the combination of her sweetness and strength that drew him to her, maybe he just liked girls with more lean figures... either way, he couldn't get enough of Lori's chest, and the more he looked, the more uncomfortable he felt as he felt his half-erect cock continue to push up against her.

“Unnnh...” grunted Lincoln, biting his lip and trying not to seem like too much of a pervert. Lori watched, and though she did feel a bit uncomfortable, she didn't want to convey that to Lincoln. Instead, she pushed her chest slightly forward, and gave him another encouraging smile.

“If there's anything you need to say or do, you can. No judgment, no worries. Whatever you need to get out of your system-”

Lincoln leaned forward, pushing his lips against Lori's bare breast, his lips wrapping around her nipple. Lori let out a soft gasp, but didn't stop Lincoln as he planted a kiss against her aureola, and lapped his tongue against it tenderly. Lori didn't say anything, and tried not to pull herself away, but as she felt her brother's lips and tongue working the most sensitive part of her breast, she couldn't help but feel a tingle down below, and she let out a quiet moan. She clenched her hands tightly behind her back, trying to fight off the wave of guilt she began to feel as her pleasure slowly intensified.

_Lincoln, I... I should tell him to stop, but I promised I wouldn't... I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I'm so sensitive there... when Bobby does this it makes me cum every time...! Now my brother's doing it and it feels almost as good! And I can feel him getting harder too..._

Lincoln's lips parted briefly from Lori's nipple, just long enough for him to ask her if it was okay.

“It's fine, Lincoln,” Lori breathed. “You can do whatever you want, I'm okay with whatever.”

“Thanks, Lori... I'll try not to do this very long but it feels so good... you have such pretty boobs, this feels great!”

Lincoln then leaned in and planted several more kisses on Lori's nipple before using his tongue on it again. Lori gasped and moaned, and could feel Lincoln starting to suckle on it as his cock hardened and leaked precum directly onto her labia. She bit her lip, hard, fighting off another fierce moan and feeling an intense wetness inside her pussy. She would've clenched her legs shut, but the tape forced them to spread, and all she could do was close her eyes and wince as she tried not to show too much enjoyment from this.

“Mmmnh...” moaned Lincoln, his lips parting from her breast again. “There's not gonna be any milk, right?”

“No,” said Lori softly, trying not to moan as she spoke. “There won't be unless I get pregnant...”

“Ohhhh, that's how that works,” replied Lincoln, before going back once more to kissing and suckling on his sister's nipple.

“Didn't Lisa teach you about this stuff?” Lori asked him, trying to take her mind off her own pleasure. Lincoln's muffled reply was something about cows and humans, and Lori let out a sigh. “I don't know what you said, but cows and humans aren't the sa- aaaaahh....!”

Lori clenched her fists again, feeling her most intense wave of pleasure yet, and the start of another orgasm, a real one this time. She jerked in her chair, and then could feel Lincoln's hard cock once again sliding into her, just as she gushed around him.

“Lincoln...!” Lori called out, looking down at him. Lincoln gasped, and started to pull back out.

  
“I'm sorry, I was just... it was really starting to hurt and I had to put it back inside you, but I should've asked!”  
  


“No, no, it's okay, leave it in if you want, I was just surprised...!”

“By what?” asked Lincoln, remaining about halfway inside Lori as their eyes met once again.

“....you made me cum,” Lori replied, blushing intensely and looking almost as guilty as Lincoln had after he came into her. “The nipple thing, it... it got me off... I'm really sensitive there. I should've told you.”

“No, no, I should've stopped when you started moaning, I know you've been trying to hold back...”

Lincoln and Lori exchanged another look of guilt, and their eyes said more than either of them was able to express. Lori had been trying not to let herself go... it had been easy before when Lincoln had been inside her, but after the two of them had loosened up and started talking, Lori had let her guard down, and in her zeal to make Lincoln feel comfortable, had let him do the one thing that would've been able to turn her on even considering the circumstances. And Lincoln... he felt guilty too, for taking advantage of Lori's kindness. He knew what she'd been trying to do, and he let his hormones take over. He hoped Lori could forgive him... but the look in her eyes told him that there was nothing to forgive.

“It's okay, Lincoln... I'm not mad at you.”

“Because of the promise?”

“Because you're my little brother and I love you.”

Lincoln and Lori nuzzled their cheeks together again, and then both of them began to catch their breath. Lincoln slid slightly deeper into Lori, and Lori accepted him with a soft moan, feeling her now wet walls tighten around him, and hearing Lincoln moan as he slid into her warm folds.

“Hope this isn't too uncomfortable,” said Lincoln. Lori shook her head, and let herself relax.

“It's just fine,” Lori replied. “I didn't think you'd get hard again so soon though.”

“Well, I still feel pretty sore after last time, but I feel really good down there again too,” Lincoln said. Unlike before, when he'd been so ashamed and terrified to be aroused around Lori, he seemed so much calmer and accepting now. Lori wasn't fighting it, and he didn't have to either. They still needed to escape, but as long as she was willing to listen to him, he'd keep talking. “Lori... is it okay if I talk about Ronnie Anne now?”

“Of course,” said Lori. “I'm all ears.”

Lori then listened as Lincoln opened up completely about his feelings for Ronnie Anne, things he'd never even thought about telling the girl herself. He told Lori how much he liked her toughness, and her kindness, and how much she cared about her family. He told Lori about how funny he thought she was, and how she always had fun ideas for things that they could do together. He then opened up about how pretty he thought she was, and that he had a few naughty dreams about her, and that he'd imagined what she might look like when she was older.

“If anything, she'll look a lot like her mom,” said Lori.

“Mrs. Santiago's really pretty,” Lincoln replied, blushing quite fiercely.

“Yeah, and she has bigger boobs than me too,” added Lori with a smirk.

  
“Lori!” Lincoln scolded, blushing even harder. Lori could feel his cock throbbing inside her, and she imagined that he must've been having naughty thoughts about Ronnie Anne's mom, the thought of which made her giggle loudly.

“Ever have any naughty dreams about Maria?”

“Oh, come on! She's way too old for me! ...but... yes, once.”

“It's okay... Lincoln, I told you, everyone has naughty thoughts from time to time. Some are weirder than others, but what matters is how you treat people, not how you think. You're the kindest person I know, and just the fact that you're so concerned about all your weird thoughts and dreams is a sign that you're a caring, considerate person who'd never hurt anyone and who'd never act on anything that was truly wrong.”

“Thanks, Lori.”

“You're welcome, Lincoln.”

It was so late now... probably nearing three or four in the morning. Lori and Lincoln didn't know if those criminals were still in the house, but they hadn't heard the sounds of crashing or rummaging in quite a while, and a short time ago, they'd heard the sound of something like a van pulling out of the driveway. More than likely, the criminals had left... leaving the two siblings alone in their humiliating position.

Lori knew she needed to think of a way to escape... but she didn't want to do anything that might upset Lincoln or make him uncomfortable. She'd need his help to struggle free, and they'd likely find themselves rubbing in some quite awkward ways in their struggles, which was something they both needed to be ready for. Lori was always ready, but she wasn't sure about Lincoln, and she knew he still had a lot of things to say to her.

She let him continue to talk, confessing all sorts of things about his fantasies, about Ronnie Anne, about Stella, about other girls from his school, and yes, about the older Loud sisters as well.

“Um, so why don't you have any hair down there?” asked Lincoln, gesturing toward Lori's crotch.

“I started shaving about a month ago to see how it feels. It's pretty comfortable being bare, but I'll probably go back to a more natural look eventually.”

“I remember accidentally seeing Luna undressing, and she had _lots_ of hair.”

“Yeah, she likes to go 'full bush'... I'm glad Boo-Boo Bear is fine with me either way.”

“Well, why wouldn't he be? It's _your_ body, you can shave if you want.”

“Oh, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne... or Stella... or Sid... or whoever, is _definitely_ going to love you.”

The conversation continued for what seemed like hours, but was probably a lot shorter, as the sun still had yet to come up by the time Lincoln began to tire. Lori was starting to tire as well, but she stayed wide awake for Lincoln's sake... and also because it was pretty hard to fall asleep with Lincoln's cock still lodged firmly inside her.

“Lori... are we gonna be stuck here until mom and dad and our sisters get back?”

“Well... I was going to try to get out of this chair again, but I'll probably need your help, and I didn't want to rush you. I know you're probably pretty tired after everything we've been through.”

Lincoln nodded, but then he did something else... he began to struggle in his bonds, testing the tape that was binding his wrists, and also trying to tug his ankles free. As he struggled, he also began to involuntarily thrust in and out of Lori... it was only a slight thrusting, but it was enough to make her grunt, and after a few times, enough to make him moan. He stopped, and looked at Lori apologetically.

“Yeah... struggling's going to be pretty difficult,” said Lincoln. “But I'm ready if you're ready.”

Lori smiled, glad that her brother was finally ready to work with her to get them both out of this situation. She didn't have much of a plan other than struggling as hard as she possibly could, but with the two of them working together, she figured they could work enough slack into their bonds for one of them to be able to get loose.

“Whenever you're ready, let me know, and you can follow my lead, okay?”

Lori then looked warmly into Lincoln's eyes. She didn't have to say it, but she was very, very proud of him. He'd been through an ordeal that would've broken most people, but he seemed to have mostly returned to his sweet, happy self, albeit with a bit of embarrassment and nervousness. Lori wasn't showing it, but there were moments when she felt like she was barely holding it together... and she imagined that once she was free, and she was alone, she'd have a good, long, heavy cry.

And as the two looked into each other's eyes, Lincoln also felt a great fondness and admiration for Lori... she'd been so brave and understanding, and though he knew there were things he'd said and done that had shocked and annoyed her, she hadn't judged him even once, and he would never be able to repay her enough for it.

He was feeling more than admiration, though... he was feeling a tingling, a stirring in his loins... he didn't feel as if he needed to come, not just yet, but there was something else he needed to do... something he felt slightly guilty about, but there was one more fantasy that he wanted to fulfill... and he hoped his sister would indulge him one last time.

“Lori, before we start... is it okay if we do one more thing? A, um... physical... body thing?”

Lori was a bit taken aback, but she quickly nodded. She could feel Lincoln's hard member throbbing inside her... and she imagined he needed to cum again. Another session of thrusting would be rough, but she'd endured it once, and she'd endure it again... it might be more pleasant with the two of them actually able to talk each other through it.

“Anything,” said Lori. “While we're in this chair, I'm okay with anything you want to do.”

“Can we kiss?” asked Lincoln, his voice radiating with a shy innocence. “Not like a quick kiss, but um... a deep, romantic kiss, like between a boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Lori didn't hesitate. She nodded, and kept smiling.

“Of course, Lincoln,” she said, still looking into his eyes with absolute, complete understanding. “Whenever you're ready.”

Lincoln nodded, and then leaned up, his lips moving toward Lori's. Lori's lips moved toward his, and soon, they were touching. For a few seconds, Lori pressed her lips against Lincoln's, his lips still feeling as soft against her mouth as they had against her nipple. Then, Lincoln started to part his lips, but tentatively, as if waiting for Lori's consent. Lori's lips then parted to engulf Lincoln's, and he knew he had it, and opened his lips to match hers. The two started to moan, and Lori's tongue slid into Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln didn't move his own tongue, not at first, allowing Lori's to slide around his, and allowing her lips to move up and down, surrounding his own and kissing him just as she had her boyfriend Bobby so many times before.

Of course, it wasn't Lincoln's first kiss either. He'd kissed Ronnie Anne, but neither of them had opened their mouths, not like this, and soon, Lincoln found his own tongue moving, returning Lori's caress with tender intensity. Lori and Lincoln both moaned, and Lincoln began moving inside her, more pre-cum slipping out of him as Lori's pussy tightened around his shaft. Lori moaned passionately into Lincoln's mouth, half from stimulation and half for show, her mouth now moving in sync with his, still taking charge but allowing Lincoln's mouth and tongue to move with her, his tongue lapping into her mouth, dancing around hers, both of them moaning together.

The kiss lasted for just thirty seconds, but that was more than long enough for Lincoln, whose last unfulfilled fantasy was finally realized, and who parted from Lori with stars in his eyes and a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Lori...” Lincoln moaned softly, his cock still hard as it rested inside her. He hadn't came this time, not quite, but things down there were plenty slick, mostly thanks to him but partially due to Lori herself, who allowed herself to forget for just a moment that she was making out with her brother.

“You're welcome, Lincoln,” Lori whispered back to him. _He's not a bad kisser either... good enough to help me get through it without feeling weird, anyway._

The two continued to look at each other, gathering up their shared strength as they prepared to finally find a way to free themselves from the bonds that had forced them together.

“Ready to get out of this chair, Lincoln?”

“I am now.”

“Then follow my lead, and no matter what happens, don't worry about it, okay?”

“I'm not worried... thanks to you, Lori.”

Lori and Lincoln exchanged another smile, and then they got to work.

The tape held tight.

They still had plenty of work to do.


	5. The Great Escape

Lori took a moment to catch her breath, tugging softly at the tape that held her wrists behind her. She'd built up a bit more of a sweat, and her arms were more slippery than they'd been the first time she tried to escape, but she could barely feel any slack in her bonds, and she knew she wouldn't just be able to slip out. She'd have to struggle with all her might, while still straddling her brother. She looked over Lincoln's shoulder for a moment to inspect his bonds. His wrists were very tightly taped behind him, and his chest was wrapped up like hers, so his arms, like hers, were stuck to his back. She wasn't able to see how his legs were taped, but she figured that his best bet would be trying to get his feet free, which would allow him to get up off of the chair and move around to find something to free his arms with.

“Lincoln, how tight are your feet taped up?” Lori asked him, while still trying to work some slack into the tape around her arms.

“Uhmmm... pretty tight, I think,” Lincoln replied. His ankles had been crossed before they'd been tied, secured with wraps of duct tape to the bottom of one of the wooden bars at the back of the chair. He tested the tape by tugging his legs as hard as he could downward, but this didn't loosen the tape, and it only caused him to thrust into Lori. “Oooohh... and that happens when I struggle.”

“Don't worry about it, I want you to keep trying to free your legs, and I'll work on freeing my arms... they're taped just above your legs, so I might be able to work my arms down and help you get your legs free. I'll be struggling really hard, Lincoln, so try not to get headbutted.”

Lincoln blushed and smiled, trusting that Lori wouldn't hurt him. He was more worried about the effect his sister's struggling might have on him... he knew she wouldn't be upset with any more 'emissions', but he didn't want to distract her too much with his thrusting.

“I'll struggle as hard as I can too... and speaking of hard, uh...”

“I know, Lincoln...”

Lori leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Lincoln felt warm and safe, and he smiled gently, grateful for his sister's encouragement and understanding. Then, he started to struggle in earnest. He worked his legs up and down as much as he could, pushing them slightly upward before pushing them back down. With Lori's toned legs pinning his down, it was difficult and exerting to move, but he knew it was the only way to try and work the tape off his ankles.

Meanwhile, Lori started to struggle as well, and this time she didn't hold back. She lunged forward with a loud scream, tugging furiously at the tape holding her arms down. She grunted and twisted, breathing heavily as she fought, her shoulders and arms jerking wildly. Lincoln was immediately taken aback, especially as he felt Lori once again tighten around him. He moaned, but continued to struggle, his leg movements causing him to thrust.

“Ungh...uuff....uurrrgh...!” Lori's loud grunts and fierce look of defiance were making Lincoln intimidated, even though he knew she wasn't upset with him. He stopped struggling for a moment and just watched as Lori continued to squirm, feeling himself tingling and throbbing intensely.

_Oh man... she's so hot like this... ugh, what are you thinking, Lincoln? Get it together, man! She might be okay with me perving out, but she's still my sister! I gotta try not to think about her like that... I just need to keep struggling, no matter what!_

Lincoln tried his best to keep his mind on his own struggles, but with every movement of his legs causing him to thrust into Lori, he could barely concentrate, feeling her warm, wet walls contract around him. He also had to stop to catch his breath, as squirming while his sister's legs were pinning him down was giving him a real workout.

Lori, on the other hand, seemed to intensify her efforts the more she felt Lincoln struggle. She wiggled, squirmed, twisted, thrashed, bucked, and fought, and soon, she had worked up another fierce sweat, with beads running down her face, her chest, and down the backs of her spread legs to the soles of her bare feet. She lunged forward, causing her breasts to push into Lincoln's face. He pressed his face into them and tugged, hard, grunting into his sister's chest as he tried pulling his taped legs upward. He felt a little bit of pre-cum spill into Lori, and he moaned, loudly, moaning again as she arched her back and put her breasts on full display for him.

“Aaaaahhh! Dammit...!” Lori cried out in frustration, her arms held behind her while her chest was pushed all the way out as much as she could. Her toned back was arched in a slight curve, putting the light musculature of her stomach on full display.

“Ohhhh...Lori...” moaned Lincoln, watching as a bead of sweat dropped down into his sister's navel. He began to thrust into her again, but this time, it wasn't because of his struggles, and Lori could see that her brother was being worked into a frenzy.

_This is really turning him on..._ thought Lori, her chest heaving as she stopped for a few moments to catch her breath.  _I'm not sure he'll be much help... oh, but I can't scold him, not after I made that promise to him before._

Putting her disappointment in Lincoln aside, Lori kept at it, trying a new approach and trying to move her wrists downward. She wanted to see if the tape around her body had enough slack to allow her wrists to reach Lincoln's ankle bonds while she was still bound, and she was able to get about half an inch downward. Her fingers danced tantalizingly over the top of the tape binding up her brother's legs, but to her frustration, she was unable to reach it, and she grunted again.

“Lincoln...” breathed Lori, looking down at him. He still seemed to be in a bit of a haze, and she bit her lip hard, feeling him slowly thrusting into her while making little effort to get his taped legs out. She tried to reach his ankle bonds again... nothing. She growled in frustration. “Lincoln!”

Raising her voice just a little bit was enough to bring Lincoln out of his stupor. He looked up at her, and when he saw the stern look in her eyes, he immediately stopped thrusting, his eyes wide with sudden guilt.

“L...Lori! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm nothing but a perv-”

Lori silenced Lincoln by kissing him fiercely on the lips. When he tried to talk, she bit his lip just hard enough to sting him, which shut him up immediately. When she was sure he wouldn't try to apologize again, she moved her lips away.

“Lincoln, I know this is turning you on like crazy... and that's fine, but I need to know right now if you want to get free or if you just want to fuck. Either one is fine, you know that I won't ever hold anything against you that happens in here, but... truth be told, I'd _really_ rather get free... and I think that's what you want too. But it's your choice. If you can't help yourself, that's fine, but I _know_ you, Lincoln. You're the bravest and most helpful person I know, and if anyone can get us out of this, it's you. I need your help, Lincoln... so... are you going to be able to focus and help me?”

Lincoln still felt guilty, and hearing Lori's pleas made him even more so. He didn't want to let her down, but it was so difficult to keep his body from betraying him when she moved around like she was doing. He hated this, he hated himself for being like this... he wanted to get them both free, but he was just so turned on!

“It's tough, Lori... maybe if you stopped struggling for a few minutes I'd be able to try and get us out?”

“Okay,” said Lori. “You're the man with the plan, so... what's the plan?”

Lincoln jerked his ankle bonds upward, trying to make it so Lori could reach them with her fingers. Every time he moved up his legs, he pushed into her, but without her struggling, it was only mildly arousing for him, and he was able to focus enough to try and work his ankles free... but he couldn't move them an inch.

“They're _really_ tightly taped up,” said Lincoln, bowing his head.

“I imagine those jerks didn't want you to be able to pull out of me, so they put extra effort into taping your legs,” Lori replied.

Lincoln sighed. His legs were really sore and stiff by this point, and struggling in his current position just made them hurt even more. Lori could see the disappointed look on her brother's face, and she leaned down, nuzzling him again.

“Hey... take a rest if you need to, we've got plenty of time.”

“It's so late...” said Lincoln, starting to yawn.

Lori looked down at her brother, and felt another wave of regret. She'd spent so much time being strong for the both of them that she hadn't really dwelled on the fact that she still blamed herself for Lincoln being here with her. If she hadn't put up such a fight, Lincoln wouldn't have woken up... he'd probably have stayed in his room and the criminals might not have looked in there.

Of course, then the four intruders likely would have all raped her, a thought that brought a chill down Lori's spine... she could only imagine what might've happened when Lincoln woke up the next morning. He'd have found her eventually, likely in a terribly broken state. It would've been a sight that would have traumatized him for life.

But it wouldn't have been this nightmare.

_Lincoln... one of these days I'm going to make this up to you. I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you again. I promise. I'll protect you with all of my heart and all of my strength, like I should have done before you came into this room._

“Lori?” asked Lincoln, looking up to see the tears making their way down his sister's face. “Are you okay?”

“...no,” said Lori, sniffling. “I mean... yes, but-”

“Oh, Lori, this isn't your fault either.”

  
“I know... but I still can't stop thinking about the ways I could have stopped this from happening. And... god, Lincoln, I've cummed like twice already... you're my little brother and I couldn't stop myself from having a fucking orgasm with your cock in me!”

Lincoln could see that his sister was about to break down, and he couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her.

So he didn't try. Instead, he came up with something really inappropriate to say.

“...well, I am pretty good at sex if I do say so myself!”

Lincoln had the absolute dopiest grin on his face, and though Lori couldn't see it, he had both thumbs up behind his back.

“....what?” Lori said, before snorting loudly as she tried to hold back her laughter. “Oh my god, Lincoln!”

“Yeah, I can make anybody cum!”

“Shut the fuck up!” shouted Lori, before laughing uncontrollably. She shook in the chair, practically screaming with laughter at her brother's horridly inappropriate joke. Lincoln started to laugh with her, then leaned up and nuzzled Lori as she was still laughing. “Lincoln... ugh.... I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Lori,” Lincoln replied, kissing his sister on the cheek, then involuntarily cringing as he realized what he'd just said to his own sister. “Uh, Lori, don't tell mom and dad I said any of that stuff.”

“Lincoln, we're not telling mom and dad about _any_ of this. ...I mean, we'll tell them we were sexually assaulted, but we're not telling them that the robbers made us have sex. ...unless you want to tell them.”

“What? No way!”

“Okay, good, because it's going to be awkward enough telling the police about this.”

“...we're not going to have to tell a jury, are we?”

Lori blinked for a few seconds, as all the implications of everything that was happening began to hit her at once. After she and Lincoln got out, the police would have to be called... they'd have to catch the criminals, and then of course there'd be a trial unless they pleaded guilty, which would mean that she and Lincoln would have to tell twelve strangers in a public courtroom everything that had happened to them.

Including this.

“...if the robbers plead guilty, there won't be a trial,” said Lori. “...let's just hope they even catch them.”

Lincoln just sighed... all this talk about juries and police was making his head spin. He had to get himself and Lori out of this, but his legs were taped up so tight he could barely feel his feet! And his hands, they were taped up tightly too! He twisted and flexed his wrist bonds, clenched and unclenched his fists, jerked his shoulders around, and tugged at his wrist bonds again.

“Man, my hands are sweaty...” groaned Lincoln. He kept working on the tape around his wrists, and could feel his hands sliding just a bit. “Yep, definitely sweaty. It's pretty gross if you ask me.”

“Wait, Lincoln... can you feel your fingers? I can barely feel mine,” Lori said, barely able to clench her own fists. Her hands weren't exactly numb, but they didn't have full feeling either, and she hoped there wasn't any nerve damage being caused by the tightness of her bonds.

“Uh, yeah, I can feel them just fine,” said Lincoln.

“Try wiggling your fingers.”

“Okay, but I don't see how this is gonna help...”

Lincoln wiggled his fingers around and flexed his hands again. He then tried to slide his wrists inside the tape, and could feel the tape moving, but not enough that Lincoln felt like he was making good progress.

“Lincoln, if you can feel your hands completely it means they didn't tape your wrists up as tightly as mine! I bet you can get them free if you work at it... keep trying to slide your hands out!”

“Oh! Right, okay, Lori!”

Lincoln continued to struggle, and slowly but surely, he felt the tape sliding up and down on him even more. Lori looked on, unable to see Lincoln's progress, but just looking at his face as he worked. He had his tongue stuck out a little, and his eyes looked so determined! Lori was so engrossed in watching him that she'd almost completely forgotten that he was still buried inside her, moving very slightly in and out with his struggles.

“Lori, I think I almost got it!”  
  


“Keep going, Lincoln! You can do it!”

Lincoln felt the tape snagging on the bottom of his hands, and he started to tug as hard as he could, his shoulders twisting around as he devoted every bit of energy he had to getting his hands free.

“Aaaaaaaahhh! Lori, my arms hurt!”

“Lincoln, don't hurt yourself! Stop if you need to!”

“No, I almost got it!”

With one final shout of exertion, Lincoln got one of his hands completely out of the tape. Then, he got the other. However, he still had all that tape around his arms and chest... but with his hands free, wiggling out of that wouldn't be too terribly difficult. He moved his arms to his sides and began to jerk them up and down, continuing to twist back and forth as he fought to slip his arms out of the layers of tape wrapped around them. Lori could feel Lincoln throbbing as he struggled, the exertion making him more and more aroused. She tried not to pay too much attention, but she began to grunt and moan as she felt him expand slightly and as her walls contracted around him once again, secreting a bit as she felt her pussy grip his shaft.

“Unnnhh... Lincoln, just... don't strain yourself... okay?”

But Lincoln was bound and determined, and with one final yell and one final yank, he slipped his arms completely free, the duct tape now hanging like a loose belt around his waist. Lori squealed with excitement and delight, and Lincoln raised his arms triumphantly into the air. He'd now be able to reach around the chair and remove the tape binding his legs, and would then be able to walk behind the chair and free Lori. The two nuzzled their cheeks together, tears streaming down both their faces as Lincoln then wrapped his free arms tightly around his sister.

“Oh, Lincoln, you did it... you're free... I knew you could get out. You're so strong, and brave... take a little rest if you need to, I know you're tired from all that struggling.”

Lincoln nodded, still embracing Lori as he caught his breath. He held her tightly, feeling her soft skin against his, while she nuzzled his cheek and moaned sweetly. Though he was still connected to the chair, he felt completely safe now. The criminals were likely long gone, and soon, he and Lori would be safe and free and the police would come and everything would be okay.

“Oh, Lori...” moaned Lincoln, his arms still wrapped around his sister, softly caressing his back. “I'll have you free soon... I... promise...”

Lincoln moaned again, and Lori could feel him still slowly thrusting in and out. She could feel him trembling, and his heart still racing.

“Lincoln...” said Lori softly, nuzzling his face with hers until he looked into her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Just tired... and sore... and...”

“You can be completely honest with me, Lincoln.”

“...I think I'm gonna cum again.”

“...it's okay, Lincoln,” said Lori, still smiling and trying to be as accommodating as she could. “Just let it go.”

Lincoln nodded, and leaned back slightly. He started to thrust a few times, but despite his intense arousal, he couldn't release anything. He looked down, and saw Lori's chest, still moving up and down with her breathing. He then looked back up into her eyes, and back down at her chest again. When he once again looked up at her, she was starting to blush, and Lincoln shivered in embarrassment.

“Can I touch your chest...?” he asked her, looking into her eyes.

Lori blushed even harder, and Lincoln could see that she was uncomfortable. He started to lower his hands, only for Lori to lean forward slightly and give him an encouraging smile.  
  


“One last time,” she whispered to him, before leaning up and kissing him softly. Now he was the one beginning to blush, but he leaned forward and reciprocated the kiss, touching her cheek with his newly freed right hand, and lowering his left hand down to one of her breasts.

“Sorry,” replied Lincoln, his lips parting from hers. “I just-”

“Lincoln, I want you to get it all out of your system... literally,” said Lori. “I admit, I'm not exactly... _comfortable_ with you groping me-”

“Then I won't,” said Lincoln, immediately lowering his hands.

“But....! I'm even more uncomfortable with you holding anything back, so go ahead and touch me however you'd like. To be honest, Lincoln, I... I'm glad you were here with me tonight, even if I hate myself every time I think it. I keep telling myself I'd have rather had those four robbers raping me than having you forced on me, but... you haven't hurt me even once, and this entire night you've been trying to make this less unpleasant for me. Physically, I'm fine... emotionally, I'm really messed up. I don't know what's going to happen after this, except that both of us are going to need a _ton_ of therapy. I'm sorry this happened... but... I'm not sorry for anything you've done. I spent the whole night trying to protect you, Lincoln, but to be honest, you've been the one protecting me. So go ahead... I trust you completely.”

“Are you sure?” Lincoln asked, tears in his eyes as his hands hovered over Lori's chest.

Lori nodded and smiled. Lincoln's hands moved forward and came to rest on Lori's breasts, and he started to rub them.

“They feel nice,” said Lincoln.

“This feels nice,” Lori replied. “Just... be careful, they're actually really sensitive.”

“Don't squeeze them, right?”

“I'd prefer you didn't. Actually, I let Bobby squeeze them once, and when he went a little too hard and I said 'ow', he spent the rest of the night apologizing and crying. I probably shouldn't have told you that, but it was actually really sweet.”

“Okay, no squeezing. Got it.”

Lincoln's hands rubbed back and forth over Lori's tender breasts, while Lori leaned back in the chair and let out a soft, relaxed moan. Lincoln was moaning as well, and his thrusts intensified as he continued to rub, his soft palms gently moving back and forth over her nipples.

“My nipples are even _more_ sensitive, so no pinching at all,” said Lori.

“How about this?” asked Lincoln, rubbing the tips of his fingers on them. As soon as she felt Lincoln's soft fingers rubbing the tips of her nipples, Lori let out a loud moan, and sat up slightly in her chair. “....sorry! I'll stop!”

“You don't have to...” breathed Lori, though she stopped short of telling him to keep going. Fortunately, he got the message, and kept rubbing her nipples, gently stroking them with his fingers, going slightly faster after a few seconds. “Ooohh...ohhhh....”

Lori closed her eyes, trying to think of Bobby again, if only to block out the truth that it was actually her brother turning her on like this. Lincoln was far more turned on, and he could feel his shaft throbbing fiercely, making him moan loud enough to drown out his sister's moans, and making a generous amount of pre-cum leak out of him, gushing onto Lori's increasingly wet walls with every gentle thrust.

“I'm... cumming, Lori...!” Lincoln suddenly exclaimed, continuing to rub his fingers on Lori's nipples as she began to quiver in the chair.

“Me too.... Lincoln...!” she gasped, preparing to have her third orgasm of the night, shaking along with him as her pussy tightened fiercely around Lincoln's cock. “Lincoln...!”

“AAAAAH, LORI!!!!”

Lincoln's cry was accompanied by another quick stream of cum, gushing inside Lori, who soon followed suit with her own gushing, filling herself and surrounding Lincoln's cock with her wetness. She arched her back again, and for just a moment, allowed herself to feel no guilt at all, only the pleasure of being with someone she loved, even if she'd never love him the same way she loved Bobby. She knew she'd feel guilty about it later, but for that one second, she didn't care, and neither did Lincoln, who fell against her after he finished, nuzzling his face into her chest and softly reaching around to rub her back.

“L....Lori....Lori...I....”

“It's okay, Lincoln... that was... that was nice...”

Once Lincoln finally had the strength to move again after about a minute or two of catching his breath, he quickly reached down to undo the tape around his ankles, reaching past Lori's bound wrists and slowly peeling the tape holding his legs together to the back of the chair. It took him a few minutes to get it all off, but once he did, he finally slid his legs out from under his sister's. Thankfully, his cock had gone limp again, and had already slipped out of her by the time he got himself free. He then got up off the chair and stood up, his legs wobbling a bit as he did, stiff from being bound behind that chair for so long.

“Oh man... that was... that was...”

“I know, Lincoln... are you okay?”

“I'm okay, Lori... are you?”

“I will be... eventually.”

Lincoln didn't say anything else. He immediately walked behind the chair and started to peel the tape off of Lori.

“I think there are some scissors downstairs if you feel comfortable getting those,” said Lori, looking up at Lincoln. He shook his head.

“We'll go down there together,” he replied. “I'm... I'm scared.”

“I know. It's okay.”

It took a lot longer to get Lori free with his bare hands than it would have with the scissors, but Lincoln managed to do so, and then the two of them both worked on freeing Lori's legs. Lori's hands were slightly numb, and quite pale after being freed from the chair, but once the blood was able to freely circulate in them, she could move her fingers just fine, indicating that there was no nerve damage... no lasting physical effects to add to the trauma she and her brother had endured.

After she was free, she immediately wrapped Lincoln up in her arms, hugging him tightly, scared to let him go. The two both started to cry, though they didn't break down completely... the weight of it all hadn't quite hit them just yet, and they were mostly just relieved to be free.

“Oh, Lincoln... I'm so glad you're safe...”

“Lori...I... I...”

There were so many things they still needed to say to each other. What they'd said already... things they never imagined they'd say to each other, secrets both of them thought they'd always be able to keep. And what they'd done... what Lori had allowed Lincoln to do... was it to help Lincoln, or was it for her own pleasure? Lori felt guilty about everything she'd enjoyed, but then she reminded herself of everything she'd told Lincoln.

_This isn't our fault. Those four sick bastards did this to us... and they have to be stopped._

It took nearly ten minutes for the two siblings to work up enough courage to go outside and check for the intruders... but a tentative, nervous search quickly revealed that they were indeed gone. They'd left a ransacked house behind, and had taken everything of value, mostly sentimental items and various collectibles... but they'd left Lori and Lincoln alive and physically unharmed.

After their search, the two finally wrapped towels around themselves, not yet sure if they should get dressed or get showered. Then, Lori phoned the police, while Lincoln sat on the living room couch, still wrapped in his towel. Lori told the operator that the house had been robbed, and that she and her brother had been hurt, and to bring both the police and an ambulance for them.

Then, she sat down on the couch next to Lincoln, and reached over to hold his hand. He took it, and they leaned on each other's shoulders as the rising sun began to trickle through the living room window.

“Lori...?” Lincoln said softly, looking up meekly at his sister.

“Yeah?”

“...thanks,” he told her, before more tears starting to streak down his face. Lori nuzzled them away, and kissed him on the forehead, and let him lean on her.

“You don't need to say anything else,” said Lori softly, knowing her brother was starting to feel guilty again. As guilty as he was feeling, she was sure she felt ten times worse... maybe she was really talking to herself instead of to him.

They sat there on that couch, Lincoln leaning on Lori's shoulder, until the police finally came.

Their lives had changed forever... and though they were no longer in danger, they knew their real ordeal was only just beginning.


	6. Every Morning After

The rest of the morning was somewhat of a blur, partially due to Lori and Lincoln having barely slept the previous night, and also due to just how many people wanted to talk to them about their experiences.

The cops came, as did the ambulance, and the two were taken to the nearest hospital. Their family was called, and they all rushed back to Royal Woods, arriving just as the police were taking Lincoln and Lori's statements. Of course, once the Louds had heard what had happened (with some details left out), they showered the two with love and support, wanting to help them through their trauma as best they could.

It was a week until Lori felt that she could return to Fairway. In the meantime, she and Lincoln spent a lot of time together, as awkward as it was for them to even look at each other after what had happened to them. They'd been through by far the most traumatic ordeal of their entire lives, and they desperately needed each other. They continued to keep exactly what had been done to them a secret from everybody but the police, who realized as soon as they heard the full story of what the brother and sister had endured together that they were dealing with a gang of real sick freaks.

Lori and Lincoln talked out what had happened to them numerous times, both still feeling the intense guilt and shame of what little pleasure they'd experienced during it all. Lincoln still harbored a crush on Lori, but having admitted it to her, and having put his feelings into proper perspective, he could finally start dealing with them properly. The two went into therapy almost immediately. Some sessions they went into together, some they went into alone. The therapy helped, and eventually, they both shared the truth of what had happened to the therapist, who helped both of them deal with the lingering shame and self-doubt.

Within a week, the first of the criminals was caught, and he quickly flipped on his buddies, allowing the police to capture all of them. Fortunately, they hadn't been able to find any more victims after robbing the Loud house, though the police did learn of people they'd victimized in the past. None had been subjected to what Lori and Lincoln had endured, but the criminals all had a litany of charges pressed against them. They were all given life sentences for their crimes. In exchange for pleading guilty, the prosecutor agreed to grant them the possibility of parole after 30 years (the one that was caught first and who flipped would be granted a parole hearing in 20). The news that the criminals might eventually go free was a bit upsetting to the Loud family and the other victims, but would spare them all from ever having to testify about what had happened to them in a courtroom.

Lori and Lincoln would eventually share the details about their ordeal with someone besides their therapist and each other. Lori would eventually tell Bobby, who of course was accepting and supportive, and who just hugged Lori and comforted her as she tearfully confessed what she and Lincoln had done that night. Even though it had been forced upon her, Lori had always believed deep down that by allowing herself to experience pleasure, even if just to support Lincoln, she'd cheated on Bobby. He didn't see it that way, and in truth, he was Lori's rock during the years in which she was gripped by night terrors and PTSD. He was as patient as any boyfriend could possibly be, and with his help, and the help of Lori's other friends and her family, she was able to recover from that terrible night with only lingering bad memories of the trauma she'd endured.

Lincoln had shared the details of that night with two people. Luna was the first, and he'd confessed to her about a year after it had happened, still unable to shake off some of the feelings he still had for his older siblings. Hearing Lincoln's confession of being forced to have sex with Lori, and the fact that he not only still had occasional fantasies about not just her, but about Luna as well, was quite awkward for the rocker girl to hear, but she was an ever supportive older sister. Their conversation lasted nearly the entire night, and was nearly as intimate and revealing as the conversation Lincoln had had with Lori while being tied to that chair with her. By the end of it, Lincoln and Luna were sharing tearful embraces, and for the first time since the ordeal, Lincoln truly felt like his healing process had begun. Luna never shared anything Lincoln had told her, not even with her girlfriend (and eventual wife) Sam, while Lincoln finally started to truly get over his shameful feelings about his older sisters after the conversation.

The second person he told was Ronnie Anne, and like Bobby, she was supportive, understanding, and forgiving. The two of them were 15 when Lincoln shared the details from that night, and Ronnie Anne listened without saying too much, though she and Lincoln did share a few tearful hugs and even had a laugh together after Lincoln related the “Bobby breast squeezing” incident. Far from being upset that Lincoln had once lusted after his older sister, Ronnie Anne was genuinely touched that he'd confess such embarrassing things to her. She'd already supported him emotionally during his own bouts with severe PTSD, and no matter how much he needed to talk with her, or just be with her when he could get to Great Lakes City, she was there for him.. Lincoln, like Lori, was blessed with a tremendous support system. His friends, especially Clyde and Stella, spent plenty of time with him immediately after the incident, while his family, just as they always were, was there for him as well.

Lincoln eventually was able to get all of his feelings for his older sisters out of his system. It helped that Ronnie Anne grew up to be prettier than all of them... at least, Lincoln thought so. Four years after Lincoln lost his virginity to Lori, Ronnie Anne gave him hers, and though their first time brought back some bad memories, Ronnie Anne just held him close until they all went away. She eventually married Lincoln, and continued to support him with all of her heart during their years of wedded bliss. As Ronnie Anne grew up, Lincoln did realize that she and Lori had quite a lot in common... their compassion, their strength, their ferocity, their determination... and the more he came to love her, the less he thought about Lori as anything but the best big sister in the world.

As for the four monsters who had forced their way into the Loud House and who had forced Lincoln and Lori into that terrible situation? They would never come up for parole, as all of them were found dead in prison about ten years into their sentences. No one ever found out exactly how it happened, though the method of killing seemed to be similar to that of a prison gang that had killed numerous inmates over the years. It had happened soon after Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's engagement, and the police never looked into the fact that Ronnie Anne knew a couple members of that prison gang... or maybe the cops just conveniently overlooked it.

As for Lincoln and Lori's relationship? The events of that night had shaken it to be sure. In a way, they'd grown closer than ever... but they also had trouble even looking at each other without feeling intense shame about what they'd done. They pushed through the shame as best they could to support one another, but the ordeal had taken its toll on them both, and there were indeed times when they both decided to avoid each other so as not to be subjected to flashbacks of their ordeal.

And yet... they still loved each other, and after a few months of therapy sessions, they no longer needed to avoid each other. They talked on the phone nearly every day for two years when they couldn't see each other in person, and took a deep interest in each other's lives, even moreso than they had before. They still went to therapy, sometimes together, sometimes apart, and slowly but surely, they emerged from the trauma of that night with their relationship still very much intact. Lincoln got over his shameful lusts and fantasies, and Lori stopped blaming herself for letting Lincoln be put in that situation with her. They went back to having a normal brother-sister relationship, leaving that night mostly in the past, and no longer letting it occupy unearned space in their heads.

They had come so far from that night, and though both of them wished it had never happened, a small part of them was glad that it had... because now they both knew that no matter what, there was nothing in the world that could destroy their love for each other.

The fights and arguments they used to have didn't matter. They'd been through one of the worst things that two siblings could be put through, and they'd come out of it stronger than ever.

They never forgot that night, but they never let it hurt them again.

And in later years, when they thought back to it, they didn't think about the hours they spent tied to a chair forced to have sex. They instead thought about a conversation they had at the hospital, after the cops had taken their statements and after their families had left the room to give them some space together. Both were dressed in hospital gowns, seated on the side of a hospital bed. They were holding hands, and Lincoln was resting on Lori's shoulder.

“Lori... thanks for being there for me. I know you didn't have a choice, but I could never have gotten through that without you.”

“You _did_ have a choice, Lincoln... and you're the one who saved me. I've never seen anyone so brave.”

“I was whimpering and crying the whole time! That's not very brave if you ask me.”

“You were crying because you thought you were hurting me, but...”

Lori tightened her grip on Lincoln's hand, and used her other hand to lift his chin up to look at her.

“You kept me from getting hurt. You protected me, and I don't want you to think you did anything else.”

Lincoln was smiling, but he wasn't so sure... he knew he couldn't help himself from how he'd reacted to being forced together with Lori, and he knew she didn't blame him, but he still felt terrible, and nothing his sister could say to him would change that. He started to bow his head, but she kept his chin up, leaning in and pressing his forehead to hers.

“You're my hero, Lincoln. You always have been.”

Lori then parted from him, and Lincoln thought about leaning up and kissing her... but even as he felt her soft hand on his, and even though he knew she was completely naked under her hospital gown, he didn't want to.

He didn't have any feelings for her at all... any feelings except brotherly love.

And instead of kissing Lori, he just leaned in and hugged her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She returned the hug, her hands on his back, comforting he brother and holding him close.

“I love you, and I always will,” said Lori.

“I love you too, Lori... thanks for being my big sister.”

“Well, I can't help that, little bro,” Lori replied, hugging him even tighter.

Lincoln stayed in Lori's arms, his head resting on her chest. As he closed his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep, he could feel the last of the fear and shame fading from his mind. They would return eventually, but now, all he wanted to do was rest in his sister's arms, without a single lustful thought or shameful fantasy.

The monsters had wanted to break them... but Lincoln and Lori had saved each other.

And Lincoln fell asleep knowing everything would be all right.


End file.
